Homestead
by MyPolo
Summary: Returning with the sequel to WILD HORSES, this story starts off 2 years later finding Stef and Lena doing well. Lena is now an author as she's always dreamed and is finally in print. Stef still is working with her horses & is known as a "horse whisperer" where people are bringing her their troubled horses to be "fixed." Callie is 17 and a Junior in high school, helping her mother w
1. Chapter 1

LENA*

"Yes, Bob, I understand. She won't be home for another hour or so, but go ahead and bring them down to the ranch anyway. Callie and I are here and can get them settled." I stand on my front porch, rubbing my temple with my fingers. I can feel a headache coming on as this phone call and news is earlier than expected.

Bob Terrell, a probation officer, has been talking to both Stef and I about the rehabilitation program currently being offered for juvenile delinquents, and it's been a very long process along with taking some classes and becoming certified just to get a few licenses and have everything settled. The fact that he's calling with this news about a month earlier than expected makes me nervous, for I am very much a planner. Beds still haven't been ordered, yet the fact that the first set of teens is a set of twins, a boy and a girl, kind of makes me even more anxious.

Both Stef and I have talked extensively about expanding our family, and after many late night talks along with talks with Callie, we decided that this was what we wanted to do right now. Callie was excited about it, and even though she was fully aware that we'd be taking in troubled teenagers, she still remained optimistic stating that she understood that there were teens out there who weren't as fortunate as she had been.

FLASHBACK*

"We want you to be fully aware as well as prepared that this may not be easy at times, and if you really don't want us to do this, we won't." Stef held out her hand as Callie placed hers softly in her mother's.

"I do. I want this! I know that I screwed up in the past, but I also know that you are really good with the horses, and you, Mama?" She looks over at me, and I smile. Over the past year or so, we had formed a special bond even though before Stef and I even married, she hated my guts telling me to get lost as I had broken her mother's heart. I am thankful every day that she not only forgave me, but she made being her mother even more special as Russ had signed over his rights so I could adopt her, thus giving her the last name, Adams Foster.

"I what?" I raise my eyebrow as she takes my hand as well, sitting between me and Stef.

"You are really good at talking to me, and I know that you have a heart for helping others."

"Awwww," I blush slightly, "That was nice of you to say, Cals. But it will be more than that. I want you to fully understand that we may have days where these kids act out, and they may say things you won't like. So, you can be honest, baby."

She nods. " It's ok. There's enough to go around." She squeezes both of our hands as Stef laughs softly.

"Enough to go around? Meaning?"

"Love, Mom. There's enough love to go around, and I'm ready. We can do this!"

"We will only be fostering for now, ok? And we are unsure how long these kids will be able to stay with us. It will all depend on their situation, and their parent's situation." I lean in and kiss her cheek softly as she beams.

"Well, I'd love to share a room if we get a girl...I mean, if that's allowed..." She looks between me and her mother, and Stef nods.

"Yes, let's take one step at a time. We should find out a week or so before they come here, but we've also been told it could happen within hours as these things sometimes spring on even them, and they aren't prepared." Stef looks around Callie's head and winks as we both move in to sandwich her in a big hug. "We love you so much, Callie, and no one will ever take your place in our hearts. I think I can speak for Mama as well."

"I love you, too, Moms...more than anything."

FLASHBACK ENDS*

And here I stand, taking the very call we knew we could potentially receive at the drop of a hat. "Ok, yes, I understand...mhmm...well, no, I, well, we'll figure something out," I laugh awkwardly as Callie walks out of the house, stopping when she sees my troubled face. "And their names again?"

I sigh as I hang up, shoving my phone in my back jeans' pocket, "Hey, Cals...sooooo, that was Bob!"

She looks at me puzzled, "I thought we had a month, but I overheard you saying to bring them down right now?'"

I smile nervously, "Yes, ummmm, apparently the judge misunderstood and appointed twins, a brother and sister." I nod as I draw my lips in a thin line, quickly pulling my wild hair on top of my head as I turn to head back inside.

Callie follows close behind, "Twins? Seriously? That's just calling for double trouble! Are you sure you shouldn't call Mom and ask her about this?"

Opening the fridge, I quickly scan it as I take inventory. "We'll be fine, Callie." We talked about this, remember?" I turn to look at her as she stands in front of me with her hands in her pockets, looking unsure as she anxiously steps from foot to foot.

"Ya, if you say so..." She dead pans as she sighs, "So, what are their names?"

"Jesus and Mariana, and they're actually from Cheyenne, and have been in juvie for a little over 6 months. Judge Matthews assigned them here for now." I quickly hurry to grab a pen and paper, scribbling down a grocery list. "Uhhhh, can you do me a HUGE favor?"

"Sure, why not," Callie replies sarcastically, and I look up.

"Please, try to understand...Callie, you were on board when we first sat you down to tell you about this..."

"Ya, I know...it's just, I have a really big event coming up in two weeks, and we weren't supposed to get anyone for another month." She sighs, "I'm sorry, Mama. I guess I'm really nervous, but I'm still on board. What do you need?"

I dig in my purse and hand her my car keys, "Head into town and pick this up for me? I need to make up the guest room, and see what else needs done. Your mom will be home in a few hours, probably around the time they arrive."

She nods and kisses my cheek. "I'll be fast."

"Drive safely, young lady! Fast doesn't sound so safe!"

She puts her hand up as she reaches the door, so much like her mother, "I know! I know! Be back in a few!"

I sigh as she leaves, and I quickly sit down by the kitchen table. Being the organized planner that I am, my need to make a list and start on it, is strong right now. A couple of hours doesn't quite seem like enough time. Not only that, I'm praying with everything in me that Stef shows her face before they arrive. If I'm completely honest, I'm just as nervous, if not more so, as Callie. I just hide it well.

STEF*

As I pull my truck into the driveway, I'm a bit surprised to see Bob's SUV there as well. I was completely exhausted as well as starving; so, it takes me by complete surprise as I walk into our kitchen only to see not only Bob, but also a girl and a boy, no more than 15 or 16 sitting next to him with Callie and Lena sitting across the table from them.

"Oh, hello, everyone!" I paste a smile on my face as I remove my cowboy hat and walk over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Babe! You're home!" I hear Lena say as she stands. Everyone else stands as well...well, everyone that is, except for the girl and boy who are sitting in their seats, a sullen look on each of their faces.

I peck the side of her mouth before looking at Bob, "Who do we have here?" I stand close to Lena as I run my hand up and down her back.

Bob smiles as he points to each kid, "This here is Jesus Gutierrez and this is his twin sister, Mariana Gutierrez. They're just about identical twins as I'm sure you've noticed by now."

I smile as I walk up to the teens and hold out my hand, "Hello, Jesus and Mariana! My name is Stefanie Foster, but you can call me Stef."

Jesus stands and smiles as he shakes my hand, but Mariana just stares at me, not blinking an eye or moving. I watch her carefully as I step back. I can't tell, but it seems as if I'm going to have some trouble with this girl as she stares me down rather hard, her dark eyes boring a hole into me. I stare right back at her at first, not willing to back down, but Lena must notice as I feel her hand on my back trying to calm me down. So, I sit back down next to her.

"So, as I was telling Lena, they'll be staying with you until they complete the equine program. They know that they can't goof up or they'll be sent to the maximum juvenile center in Cheyenne. So, it's really up to you on the rules you set for them, and how you'll reward both their good and bad behavior. Before I go, can I talk to you and Lena on the porch?" Bob waves at the twins as I nod, and we make our way outside.

I grab Lena's hand and link our fingers as Bob places his pen on his clipboard. "So, I didn't want to tell you some of this in front of the twins, but both of their parents are drug addicts. And they've been in and out of foster homes now for going on eight years. The reason they were both in juvie was because they ran away from their last foster home. They are a flight risk, but the judge felt that going through your equine program would help them immensely. They know what will happen if they do try to run from here."

I soak this all in as he explains some of their history knowing that both Lena and I have our work cut out for us. "So, you think they'll try to run?" I make a face hoping that I won't have a repeat of what Callie did to us a couple of years ago.

"Well, I think they learned their lesson. Jesus does have ADD; so, he is on medication for that. As for Mariana? You may have a hard time getting her to talk. Jesus usually does the majority of the talking for her as she seems to be completely closed off."

"What about school?" Lena asks the obvious.

"Right, I was going to leave that up to you two to make that decision. They can either attend the school with Callie or you can choose to homeschool them with the school's help."

I think for a moment as we follow Bob out to his SUV. We surely have a great deal to think about, and considering we are faced with making decisions and fast, I realize that we'll need to learn to think on our feet. Not that I'm not already used to that, but I'm almost sure that working with these kids will be trying. "Hey, Bob?"

He turns to look at me as he unlocks his car door. "Don't second guess yourself, Stef. I have faith in you, and from what I've learned, you have a strong hand anyway, and any person who can tame a wild horse is sure to be able to figure out a wild child."

"I'm not second-guessing anything, Bob," I look at Lena. "We just...I just need to know where their parents are currently. Do you know anything?"

He sighs, "Their mother, from what I found last, is out in Los Angeles most likely still into drugs, and I did find out just last night that their father is back in prison on an armed robbery charge. Don't worry. We'll keep you in the loop when it comes to them."

I feel Lena squeeze my hand as he drives off, and as we walk back, she says softly, "It'll be okay, my love." My eyes meet hers so thankful we are in this together.


	2. Chapter 2

SEVEN YEARS EARLIER*

A dull, aching pain coursed through her small frame causing her to whimper every time she pulled in a breath. Wrapping her arm around her center, she curled into a tiny ball up against the warm body next to her. "Don't cry, Mari! Por favor! I hate it when you cry!" The young boy rolled over to wrap his small arms around his twin sister. It had been almost a week since they last saw their drug addict mother, and they had run out of food after the very first day leaving them to starve except for the lunch the school gave them.

"Where is Mama? Do you think she's lost?" She wiped her dirty cheeks as she whimpered a tad louder.

"I don't know, Mari, but I will take care of you, ok?"

"But I'm so hungry, Jesus," She started to fully cry now as the huge tears flooded her small, dirty face. The young Latino boy pulled her into his arms as he rocked her back and forth as if she was his child.

"Don't cry, Mari! Please!" He begged over and over and she hugged him with all of her might. Today on their way home, she had stumbled and fallen and had bruised up her leg. This was all due to being weak and not getting enough nourishment. Living over her on the south side of Cheyenne, this was all the twins had ever known. Broken pieces of glass, dirty, cake dried food on plates and bowls filled the sink and counters as well as the stove and kitchen table and, dust balls bounced across the filthy, wooden floor at will, as well as giant cockroaches who scurried about the garbage near the fridge. This was the way of life to them, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary to them except for the fact their mother was missing. A couple of needles lay out in the open on the coffee table that filled most of their small living room, but they learned at an early age to stay away from them and NOT to touch them. They knew that they would get beat if they even thought about it.

The twins shared a small room in the back of the house, and they had slept together for all of their seven years of life. From a crib to now a twin bed, they had been joined at the hip for as long as they could remember. Mariana was a shyer soul, and Jesus was used to doing all of the talking for her. Quite often, even at school, she would hide behind him, her long black hair covering the left half of her little, dirt smudged face, and she would cover her mouth to whisper an answer to Jesus so he could blurt it out for all to hear. This was their dynamic, and had even carried with them as they grew older. The teachers had tried to break them of this habit when they were in kindergarten, but it was no good. They still operated in this fashion even now in the second grade.

Tonight was cold, and it looked like it would snow as soon as they got home from school. Somehow the electricity wasn't working, and Jesus had tried until it grew dark to figure out what was wrong as he had pulled a chair up to the big box beside the dryer and had flipped every single switch as he had seen one of his mom's boyfriends do in the past. They didn't know that the electric bill was delinquent and that the power had been turned off earlier that day when they were in school. They also were very hungry as they had served hamburgers for lunch at school and because Mariana hated meat, she had only eaten the bun as well as the lettuce and tomato. Jesus had tried to reason with her that this was all she would have today, but she had been stubborn. So, tonight, she was so hungry, her body hurt.

The small girl finally cried herself to sleep against her brother, and the young boy lay beside her as he wiped his own eyes. Staring at the ceiling, he whispered into the darkness. "Where are you, Mama? I wish you didn't leave us like this. Mari can't handle it..." His lip quivered as his chest rose and fell with his own tears. He was strong for Mariana, but when she wasn't looking, he was just as scared, if not even more. He knew that he had to do something. He had to get her food tomorrow if it was the last thing he did. He missed her smile, and he missed it when she would laugh and chase him around the yard. Sad Mari meant sad Jesus, for he could never be fully happy unless she was happy and her normal self. Tomorrow, he would fix that.

"Stay here, and you have to be quiet! Don't move until I come home, ok? I promise I'll be back, Mari," Jesus shoved his arms quickly into his tattered coat that was two sizes too small by now. The small girl bobbed her head up and down as she handed him a pair of black gloves that were too big for his hands.

"Please let me come, too, Jesus! Why can't I come, too?" She pouted as she followed him to the front door.

He spun around and frowned. "I said NOT TO MOVE, Mari!" He was clearly frustrated now, and he wanted his sister to take him seriously for once. She had a bad habit of not listening, and all he ever wanted to do was to protect her.

"I'm sorry! But I'm too scared to stay alone! It's getting dark outside!" They had just come home from school, and Jesus was bound and determined to follow through on his plan, the one he had come up with the night before.

"It's not getting dark, Mari. It's your stupid imagination! Now, go back to our bedroom and hold Mr. Snuggles." He snapped at her as he gave her a little push and she stomped her foot as she folded her arms. He was the only person she showed an attitude with, and this time was no different.

"GO, MARI! I'm wasting time! I have a surprise for you!"

"Fine!" She hollered as she ran back to their shared room and quickly grabbed Mr. Snuggles as well as her Night-Night. Her stomach growled loudly again, and she hugged her stomach like all of the other nights. Burying her small face into Mr. Snuggles ratted fur and squeezing her eyes shut as she listened and waited for her brother to return. She couldn't help but have a little excitement, the first she's experienced in a while, for he had promised a surprise...and when he promised, he usually followed through.

Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, Jesus Gutierrez knew that he had to get home and fast. He had made it to the corner store as he had planned, but as he stuffed his back pack with cookies and spaghettios, the owner had seen him and tried to stop him, but he was much faster. The only problem was, a police officer had been parked not too far from the store, and as the young Latino boy made it out of the store, a can of spaghettios fell onto the concrete as well as the owner was shouting in his wake.

His heart pumped in his chest as he ran the fastest he ever had run in his life. He had to do this! He had made a promise to Mari, and going to jail wasn't an option. But as he rounded the corner to his house, he froze as he saw the police pull in front of him and jump out of the car. "Young man! Stop!" He fell to his knees as he put his hands up above his head.

"Por favor! My sister needs food! Take me instead!" His eyes bugged out of his head as the police officer walked closer and shook his head in confusion.

"Where are your parents, young man?" He got down on face level as he looked in the young boy's dark eyes, eyes that were wide with pure fright.

"Just take me to jail! It's ok! Just promise to take good care of my little sister, sir!" His voice shook as he seemed way to old for his small body.

The police officer held out his hand, "Stand up, there, buddy. You aren't going to jail." He looked around the vicinity in an even more concerned demeanor. "Where's this little sister you're telling me about? Is she nearby?"

The dark haired boy shook his head in resignation. "No sir. I told her to wait for me. Our...our mama isn't there."

"Show me where you live? I promise I won't hurt you."

He looked up into the older man's gray eyes as his heart continued to beat pretty hard in his little chest. "O..ok..."

As they got into the cruiser, Jesus was allowed to sit up front as he wasn't a criminal, and he was even allowed to turn on the siren, but just quickly because they weren't arresting anybody. He talked the officer's ear off the whole way back to the house, as he was not one bit shy, and he soon trusted that everything would be ok.

When they arrived back at the house, the policeman was alarmed as he entered the house with Jesus, and when he saw the drug paraphernalia on the coffee table, and saw the disarray of the house in general, he quickly went outside on the porch and made a phone call. The children could in no way stay here any more. He had found out that their mother had been gone for six days and that they had no heat or food.

"I told you I'd come back, Mari." Jesus hugged his sister close to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Who was that man with you, Jesus? He looked scary!" She whispered in a loud whisper as she looked into her twin's eyes.

"He said his name was Officer Tomlin! He is going to get us food and some blankets, Mari! That was my surprise!" He pulled out the cookies he had stolen and both twins ripped open the package as they began devouring the chocolate chip cookies without any milk. But they didn't care. This was the best thing Jesus had ever done for Mariana, and she would never ever forget it. Both kids had no idea their lives were about to change for this police officer was now on the phone with child protective services as they were now making these kids were a top priority to be taken to a new home that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days were very trying for the twins as well as the small family as not only was Jesus defiant, but also Mariana refused to say a word. She'd follow close behind Jesus, and even when he was getting into trouble, she wouldn't obey when it came down to it. The blonde thought this would be easier said than done, and she knew they had their work cut out for them.

"No, you may NOT go for a walk, young man! You failed to get up for breakfast until I physically had to almost drag you out of bed! Not only that, both you and your sister refuse to finish your chore list!"

"I don't see how mucking a stupid stall is teaching me anything! I'm not your slave! And neither is Mariana! We grew up in the city in case you hadn't noticed!" Jesus sassed back.

The older woman was on her last fuse as her face turned red, and she tightly gripped the pitchfork in her hand. "I don't care if you understand it or not. Chores come first. You can't ride a horse or go near a horse until you follow the rules which are quite simple, I might add. Do the work. Then the rest will follow. I won't say it again!" Her loud voice could be heard up at the house alerting both Callie and Lena who were working in the garden.

Callie stopped pulling the weeds as she met the curly haired woman's eyes and whispered, "I think you should go down there, Mama. We don't want Mom scaring them off the first week."

Lena laughed as she rubbed the back of her gloved hand over her forehead, "You're probably right, Cals. Mom means well. But she can be scary especially to someone who doesn't know her well. Tough love though, right?"

Callie laughed as she went back to weeding, "Yep! That's what she always said, to me anyway!"

Lena stood, pulling off her gloves, "Ok, baby girl. You're good finishing this up without me?"

"Of course! Now go before we find Jesus hung by the seat of his pants!"

Laughing, Lena pulled up her hair before quickly walking towards the barn. She knew that she had better hurry, for she knew her wife's patience was running thin.

LENA*

"Just be sure to let him know when you're walking into his stall, ok? If you feel uncomfortable, come and get me or Stef. Neon tends to be a little jumpy these days." I look into Mariana's eyes as we make our way through the barn. After calming Stef down, I suggested I help Mariana with her chores and she help Jesus with his part. Separating the two, I felt, would be helpful in the long run, for I was sure Mariana wouldn't speak until Jesus got tired of speaking for her. Their dynamic was a co-dependent one, and I recognized just about right away that they worked like a well oiled machine. I knew that this was not only unhealthy, but that they would never grow as individuals until we somehow showed them that they could actually work on their own accord.

I had spoken to the young girl's therapist this morning as we were at our wits end on what to do. Three days had already passed, and Mariana wouldn't talk for the life of her as she stuck close to Jesus' side no matter what. This was proving to be a challenge as I knew that twins are usually really close siblings, but I didn't feel as if we'd be able to really help her until she found her own two feet to stand on her own.

When we reach Neon's stall, I talk a little louder, letting him know that I'm nearby, and as his ears pick up my voice, I watch the Latina girl's eyes widen. "Have you ever been this close to horses before coming here?"

She shakes her head as I open the stall door. Neon backs up a bit, but she continues towards him, her hand outstretched. My heart races as I'm unsure I should be allowing her to get this close. Ever since his best friend, Dusty, had passed away, Neon hasn't been himself; thus, why I am leery of letting her or anyone for that matter near him but either Stef or me. I stay close to Mariana as her hand gently rests on the horse's face. She runs her hand slowly up and down his mane as his nostrils flare for a bit and he snorts softly. He looks to her out of the corner of his eye for a little bit before he begins to relax some. I can't believe what I'm seeing, for I watch the two make eye contact as he carefully steps closer to her.

Backing up, I slowly pick up the pitchfork and start mucking the stall, all the while watching the two of them closely. As I head to turn the irrigation tank on to fill his tank with water, I stop as I hear soft Spanish coming from his stall. "Esta¡ bien, Neon. No lastimarte. Me puede confiar siempre."

I peek around the corner only to see her soothing the dark horse with her words and hand. How is this possible? How is it that she refuses to talk to us, has never been this close to a horse in her life, and has this ability? Having studied multiple languages myself, I am able to understand exactly what she said to him (It's ok, Neon. I won't hurt you. You can trust me always.) as tears threaten to spill down my face. Quickly wiping them, I walk into the stall. "You are quite the natural, Mariana! Are you sure you haven't been near a horse in your life?" I so want to run my hand down her back like I would often do to Callie, but I also don't want to spook her.

She turns to look at me, her cheeks flushed, and for the first time since she arrived two days ago, she speaks, "No, but I've always wanted one of my very own. He's not so bad. Why are you afraid of him?"

Her response as well as the fact that she actually answered me has startled me so much that at first I'm mute as I stare back at her. When she looks at me puzzled and picks up the pitch fork as I close the stall door, I snap out of it. "Oh, ummm, it's not so much that I'm afraid of him, but that he has been very jumpy since his friend, Dusty, passed away a few weeks back."

"Dusty? You mean another horse?" the young girl seems to be on a roll now as we are seriously carrying on a conversation, and I couldn't be happier.

"Yes, another horse. Dusty was older, and he caught strangles and just couldn't seem to pull through. We had to put him to sleep because he was suffering too much and couldn't breathe. He wouldn't eat or drink. It completely broke all of our hearts." I explain as we reach the storage room.

She nods as she quickly goes to hang up the pitchfork and we take turns rinsing off our arms and hosing off our boots. "What's strangles?"

I grab a large towel on the top shelf and hand it to her so she can dry off. "It affects the horse's respiratory system, almost like sacs of fluid that build up along the lungs and bronchial tubes. It's very easy to spread, and we had to quarantine them from the rest hoping that none of the others could catch it. So far, Dusty and Neon were the only two who did, and as you can see, Neon is quite fine."

She just nods as she hands me the towel when she is finished, and I smile widely at her hoping to convey that it's okay that she spoke and that she can speak to me any time she wishes. She doesn't reciprocate the smile, but instead turns to walk away from me. We continue on this way in silence as we exit the room and head towards the house so I can start dinner. When we enter the kitchen, I notice Stef is by herself cutting up some vegetables for the salad. I also notice that as soon as Mariana sees Stef, the same stone cold look she had when she came to the ranch returns, and she quickly rushes out of the room.

"What's that all about?" Stef looks at me kind of confused.

I wrap my arms around her from behind as I kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear, "I don't know, but we actually just had a real verbal conversation!"

She sets down her knife as she pulls back to look at me. I can tell she's taken by surprise as well. "With Mariana?"

I nod as I sit on the stool nearest her and grab a cucumber slice. "Yes! With Mariana! And you'll never guess who made her talk!"

Stef wipes her hand on a dish towel and leans on the counter towards me with a twinkle in her eyes as she loudly whispers back making me giggle, "Who?"

"Neon!"

She stands up now as she smirks as she picks up her knife to resume cutting the veggies. "Neon...really? That's odd. Did he talk like Mr. Ed?"

Her tone is sarcastic, and I playfully slap her arm, "Stef! I'm serious! I was turning on the irrigation system to fill Neon's tank and I heard her whispering to him in Spanish! Then, we sort of started talking! She said she has always wanted a horse, and she seemed genuinely interested in why he was jumpy and why I wanted her to be careful! She even asked about strangles, and although that's all we discussed, it's a start, right?" I'm so excited by now that I'm talking audibly instead of in the whisper I was just using.

"Talk quieter, honey..." Stef chortles as our eyes meet. "So, you think we should start introducing the horses instead of making sure they get into a routine of daily chores?"

I sit back as I munch on the cucumber. "Well, it did seem to help. And honestly? It is called horse therapy for a reason...I don't know, Stef. Maybe we're being way too hard? These kids have had a rough past, and I get that they are known as a flight risk. But shouldn't we try and show some love and understanding as well? I have a feeling they haven't received any of that in their life recently, if ever!"

She finishes up the salad before sitting next to me and taking my hand. "Maybe so. But I do think it's important that we lay down the law with following directions first and foremost. These are big animals that could possibly kill a person if simple instructions aren't followed, you know? So, to me, something as simple as following a daily routine and schedule which includes chores is a start."

Leaning in, I brush my lips on hers softly as I whisper, "You're right, my love. But this isn't boot camp."

STEF*

As dinner progresses, I notice that Mariana barely touches her food. I knew that she was a vegetarian, and I had even made it a point to cook with tofu. I wonder if it tasted awful or something as this wasn't something that I was used to cooking, but I am reminded that we have been using it in various dishes since they arrived. She's eaten it fine in times past. I watch as she leans in to her brother and covers her mouth as she whispers something before he looks to me and Lena.

"Can we please be excused?" Mariana keeps her head down as he looks between the both of us, and I hear Lena reply rather quickly.

"Aren't you still eating, Jesus? Are you sure?"

"Ya! I mean, yes," he corrects himself immediately, but she knows he eats more than he has.

"Why don't you wait a bit, bud. We just sat down to eat." She looks to Mariana whose face is solemn. "Are you ok, Mariana? Is the food ok?"

She neither lifts her head or responds, and I grab my glass as I take a giant gulp of water to keep from snapping at this child. I just don't get it. Not one bit, and I am a tad frustrated by this time that Lena told me that she opened up to her. Yet, when I am around, she refuses to speak. I take several deep breaths, and Lena must pick up on how I'm feeling because I feel her hand on my knee.

"I heard that Neon likes you, Mari," Callie chimes in as she smiles at the young teen hoping to make conversation with her as well.

"How come Mariana got to go near a horse, yet I can't! That's not one bit fair if you ask me!" Jesus sasses now as he pouts and piles more green beans on his plate. I laugh softly as he does this, and he snaps at me. "It's NOT FUNNY! You are already playing favorites!"

I wipe my mouth with my napkin as I sternly reply, "You want to lower your voice when addressing us?" He glares hard at me, and I watch as Mariana places her hand on his arm, and he calms a little bit. "Both Lena and I have been talking, and we think it would be good for you to start getting to know a horse or two. BUT," I hold up a hand as I see his face lighten with excitement, "It's very, very important that you begin to show that you not only can follow instructions but that you are also responsible. These are gentle horses, yes, but you can get very, very hurt if you don't listen to what we teach you, yes?" I look at the twins, and Jesus nods vigorously as Mariana still won't budge nor look up.

I try so hard to get her to respond or smile or something as I address her now. "Miss Thing? Am I clear? Or do you have your ear muffs on again?"

She looks up now and shoots me an evil look, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I raise an eyebrow and clear my throat. "You can be excused if you wish..."

She huffs as she throws down her napkin and quickly leaves the table, while Callie looks between me and Lena wondering the the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

MARIANA*

Since coming here to this horse ranch, I have wanted to leave almost immediately, for when I saw the woman they call Stef, my heart about broke into a million pieces. She reminded me of someone I loved very dearly and who had been the one to not only give me and my brother back to CPS but she didn't even have the nerve to tell me why she did it.

FLASHBACK*

"Who is she, and why is she here?" I whisper to my twin as a younger woman with a briefcase is sitting in the kitchen with our new foster mom. We had been living with her and her husband now for almost six months, and it had been an ideal situation. Every single night, she would read us a story before we went to sleep, and sometimes, we had two stories read to us. It was great to eat three meals a day as well as snacks. This was something that we definitely weren't used to getting, and at first we were shy about actually accepting the food.

Mr. Atwell, Donna's husband, was an older gentleman, and he became like a grandfather to us letting us eat candy and cookies when Donna wasn't looking. I took to Donna almost immediately as she was so full of love. I loved it that she loved to brush my hair and braid it. Often, she would tell me stories of her own childhood during those times, and I learned to open up, little by little as I began to talk to her more and more. Her hazel eyes were so very kind, and sometimes, she'd pull me into her lap and rock me in her rocking chair. These moments were the best, and as each day passed, it became a little easier to let go of the notion that our mama had left us alone in a dirty, cold house with no food.

At first, I had horrible nightmares, where I'd wake up screaming and crying for Jesus or Mama, but Donna was so understanding as she would climb into the bed beside me and held me close promising me that I was okay, and that she was there and would never leave. The only problem was, she shouldn't have promised such a thing to me.

"I don't know, Mari, but did you notice that Donna and Mr. Atwell have been really quiet the last couple of days?"

I shake my head as my braid moved back and forth down my back. "Uh-uh...nope! What happened?"

"Well, I overheard Donna telling Mr. Atwell that everything will be okay, and they would find a way."

I look at my brother as I wrinkle my tiny nose. "Find a way? Are they lost?"

"No, silly! I don't know what she meant. Just be quiet and listen!" He hisses now as he covers my mouth, and we strain our ears to listen. It seems like forever and a day before the younger woman stands and shakes Donna's hand. The next thing we know, Donna is calling our names, and we stumble over each other trying not to fall as we scurry into the kitchen.

Standing at attention, Jesus automatically takes my hand and squeezes it as the young woman smiles really big at us. "You must be Jesus and Mariana Guttierez! Hi! My name is Crystal!"

She sticks out her hand, and Jesus automatically shakes it, but I halfway bury my face in his shoulder as I peer at her. I don't know her, and am very unsure of trusting just anyone. "Go ahead, Mari. She won't bite," Jesus whispers, and I slowly hold out my hand to meet hers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Atwell aren't able to keep you two anymore, but don't worry! We promised that we would never split you two up. How would you like to go live with the Sturgeous family? They have kids around your age!" This young woman is way too cheerful, and I can feel my stomach lunge as I feel like I might be sick. I now bury my face fully in Jesus' neck as I shake my head and begin breathing heavier, my head now reeling in shock.

"Why not? Why can't they keep us! They promised!" Jesus' voice is getting louder and louder as I refuse to look to see what's going on around us.

Mr. Atwell must bring in our luggage because I hear the younger woman say calmly. "Oh, it's not that bad! You'll love the Sturgeous family! Can you pick up one of your bags?"

Jesus moves to do as he's asked as I notice huge tears rolling down his face, and a panic rises within me now as I begin to scream and cry. "No! I won't go! No! Why can't we stay! Please! Por favor!" I yell as I feel strong arms pick me up to carry me out. The last thing I remember is Donna wiping her eyes as she bawled her eyes out, and I screamed and screamed and kicked and tried to bite the arms around me.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

Something within me said that this Stef and Lena wouldn't keep me and my brother for long. It didn't matter that they had a daughter who was near our age. It didn't matter that this Callie tried to be my friend. I didn't trust her. I didn't trust Stef. Lena? I wasn't sure about her one bit. She seemed nice enough, but my past made me very leery. I knew that this could go one of two ways: we would be sent to juvie as promised, or Stef would haul off and beat the hell out of me for not talking. But I didn't care, for I was old enough now that I would fight back. That was my mistake at the last house when the wife smacked me around. I stood there and took it, but I wouldn't do that this time. Not at all. In fact, I felt that I could fight this Stef and fight her hard if I had to do so.

As I look in the mirror in front of me, a plan begins to formulate on how Jesus and I can escape. It may take a few weeks to put into action, but we had to try. There was no way in hell I would let anyone hurt us ever ever again. The first thing I needed to do was get ahold of a phone. I was unsure how I would be able to do this, for I had been watching where Stef, Lena and Callie placed their phones, and it wouldn't be easy at all. Probably the only person I would be able to trip up is Lena. Yes, she seemed really smart, but if I could get her to trust me, I could trick her.

I quickly wash my face and comb through my long hair before quietly tip-toeing to the room I share with Callie. For now, I'll just stick to trying to get Callie's phone. She'd have to shower at some point, and even though she usually took her phone with her so she could play music, nothing would stop me from hoping and praying she'd wake up and forget.


	5. Chapter 5

STEF*

"I need you both to listen up. It's imperative that you NOT stand behind any of the horses at any given time. A horse will kick you if you spook it or sneak up on it, and it's not that I'm trying to scare you. I just need you to be aware of something like this, yes?" I look between the twins. Jesús has his arms crossed as does Mariana. Today, I see even a hint of fire in her eyes, and although she hasn't spoken to me yet, I can already see she'll be a handful. I am mentally prepared for anything, but everything inside of me wishes she would just stop fighting already.

"So, do we still have to muck the stalls?" Jesús poses his first challenge towards me, and I don't back down.

"Of course. You'll never have to wonder if you'll be mucking stalls. That's an everyday chore as well as feeding and watering the horses."

"So, this is a labor camp?" Mariana speaks to me for the first time completely throwing me off guard, something that doesn't happen often. I thought I was ready for anything, but hearing her speak to me wasn't in my thoughts.

I raise my eyebrows as I pull my gloves out of my back pocket. "No. It's important to follow a daily routine, and the upkeep of the barn and animals is a major component. Now, follow me."

I notice Mariana rolling her eyes as she and Jesús follow close behind, and as I reach the indoor ring, I turn to her. "Wouldn't want those pretty little eyes to get stuck there, Miss Thing. Ya, I saw the famous eye roll. I used it one too many times back in the day."

She boldly stares me down as I refuse to break eye contact. Calling her out may not have been a wise move, but I need her to understand, I notice most everything. "Ok, this here is the indoor ring where I'll begin teaching you both to ride. Callie will be helping Mariana, and I'll be helping Jesús." At that moment, Callie walks in from the other end. "Speak of the devil!"

She smiles as she waves to Mariana, but the young Latin girl just stares at her. Jesús quickly waves at her as he smiles. "Don't mind my sister. She doesn't talk to most people."

Callie laughs softly, "It's ok. Honestly. I'm sure she'll talk to me soon." She continues to smile at Mariana even though the girl blatantly ignores her.

"Does SHE have to muck stalls?" Mariana now challenges me, and I've just about had enough of her attitude. Honestly, I preferred her quiet and scared. At least, I felt like I had some what of control over at least her.

"Mariana, since you love mucking the stalls so much, why don't you get a head start. In fact, you can do your set of stalls as well as Jesús'."

I watch a timid shy, girl turn into a defiant, challenging teen as she raises her hands in the air and shouts, "Oh Dios mio! Usted chupa culo!" She then swiftly turns and storms out of the ring leaving Jesús to glare at me.

"You don't understand what you just did, Stef. Mariana has a bad temper! And oh boy, did you just piss her off!" He laughs now as he rubs his hands together.

"You're next. Would you like to haul the wheel barrel full of horse dung from the barn to the dung pile out back? That can be arranged."

"Oh, no! I'm good!" He realizes his mistake immediately and calms down.

"Good. Now let's go find you a horse you can handle."

"He can ride Raider, Mom. I think he'll be more gracious to a new rider. Plus, he's older so he won't spook as easily. I'll go saddle him." Callie offers.

I shake my head knowing full well that from the beginning the twins will need to learn to not only brush down a horse, but also pick their hoofs and saddle as well as bridle them. Forming a bond with the animal will be good for a better riding experience. "No, my love. But thanks. Today is horse 101. Let's go, bud, and teach you a few things."

As we slowly walk through the indoor ring, I explain to him about caring for a horse. Callie has run up ahead to grab Raider for us, but as we reach the beginning of the barn, I hear her shout. "Stop! What are you doing!!!!! You can't do that!"

My heart stops for an instant as both Jesus and I run to see what's going on just in time to see Mariana opening the last stall in the first row. Not only had she let out 5 other horses, she also just let out our worst runner, Gabe.

"What the hell! Stop, young lady!" I holler out as I desperately try to stop Gabe but to no avail. Not only does he run past me, but he also takes down the side door on his way out.

"Get in the house! NOW!" I shout to both Mariana and Jesus, but the boy just laughs, and Mariana ignores me as she runs for the next row.

I have my hands full as I run after her, and right when she reaches the stall to let Raider out, I swiftly grab her around the waist and pull back.

"I said stop!" She kicks and tries to pull away, and we end up on the ground only to have Lena find us almost in a tussling match.

"What the hell is going on? Stef!!!! Mariana!!!!"

As soon as the younger girl hears Lena's authoritative voice, she stops struggling immediately, and I'm able to sit up, still having a firm grip around her as I lean against the stall door. Hay is in both of our hair, and I'm madder than hell, my face is red to prove it. Lena knows this as she watches the whole thing.

She squats right in front of the girl and tilts her chin softly as her other hand pulls hay out of the hair in her eyes. "I don't understand what's going on, but this is unacceptable, young lady. Stef was gracious enough to allow you two to be able to learn about riding and to get to know some of the horses. What is going on? Huh?"

Mariana then tries to yank away from me, but I'm relentless and won't let go. "Let me go, bitch!" She growls as she yanks again, but I am like a wall, unmovable.

"No, Mariana, you kind of brought this on yourself. I'm not letting you go until you can promise me you won't release any more of the horses."

Lena's eyes widen as I say this and we lock eyes. She looks between me and the girl. "How many horses did you let out? I only saw Gabe!"

But the girl is defiant by now and continues to buck against me. Lena reaches to touch her, but even now, she doesn't seem to care about her like she did a few minutes ago as she is now shouts at Lena, "Perra! Déjame ir! Esto es abuso infantil!"

"No, Mariana! This is NOT child abuse! You let out half the barn!" Lena stands up as she sees Callie with Gabe who is hyper and snorting. She runs over to help her leaving me with the Latina girl.

After a while, she stops fighting me as one by one, we watch Callie, Lena and even Jesus bringing in the horses. Even though Jesus knows nothing about horses, he seems to want to over-compensate for his twin's behavior, and with Callie's help, he is able to help her bring them into the barn, leading them to their correct stalls.

"Are you done? Cause I'm getting hungry and would hate to have to sit here all day. I will if I have to.." I trail off as Lena walks towards us again.

I don't wait for the girl to reply, but stand us up, still holding her arm as we walk towards Lena. "This kind of behavior will not be tolerated here, and I think we have some talking to do. But let's go eat lunch." Lena suggests as we reach her. I open my mouth to argue with her, but she gives me a look that says Not now, and I close it again. Sighing we make our way to the house, and I realize the day is only half over. This is going to be one long ass day for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

CALLIE*

Ever since Moms talked to me about fostering and possibly adopting troubled teenagers, I've remained very optimistic, yet when I met Jesus and Mariana, my whole view changed as Jesus thought that every single thing was a joke, and Mariana basically hated my guts. I had no idea as to why she did, and even though we shared a room, it didn't matter. I'd be sitting on my bed drawing in my journal, and I'd catch her staring at me with her darkened eyes. I'd try to start up a conversation with her, but she just wouldn't talk to me no matter just how hard I tried.

Today after the incident in the barn, with her letting out most of the horses, I was just done with her attitude, and everything about her. As we washed up for dinner that evening, things came to a head between us especially when I swear I saw her sneaking on my phone. I couldn't prove a single thing, but I was so sure, I started to yell.

"What the hell, Mariana! That's NOT your phone!"

Whirling to face me, with the same defiance I saw earlier in the barn, the younger teen snaps right back at me. "Don't even go there with me! I did NOT touch your fucking phone!"

I step right into her space as I hiss, "I SAW you, Mariana! Your little "silent martyr act" is over! You showed us your true colors today when you decided to act like a brat!"

"A brat? I'm not the one who gets to slide by and not muck those fucking nasty ass stalls! You're such a princess, it's pathetic!" She scoffs at me as she folds her arms across her chest.

I have the same temper as my mother, and this only adds fuel to the fire burning inside my chest as I now am poking my forefinger in her chest, as my words drip like acid. "FUCK! YOU! MARIANA! I AM! NOT! A! PRINCESS! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE ABOUT MY LIFE! WE TOOK YOU IN WHEN YOU HAD NOWHERE ELSE TO GO AND YOU DARE TO TREAT MY MOMS LIKE COMPLETE SHIT!"

She reaches around and grabs my long braid as she yanks it, but I'm much too tough to let her take me down as I jab her in the stomach making her scream out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!! CALLIE! MARIANA! STOP!" Lena grips my arms as she pulls me off of Mariana. I had just knocked the younger girl to the ground and was on top of her when she came running.

"YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS ATTACKED ME!" Mariana shouts as she leaps up to lunge at me again, but Lena is quick and deflects her as she pushes me back out of the way.

"This is unacceptable! Callie!?!?" She turns her angry gaze at me, but I won't back down as all I see now is red.

"Don't listen to her one bit, Mama! Not one bit! She's the one who came at ME!" I'm so angry, I'm trying not to cry. Crying is the last thing I need to do, showing any sign of weakness, but Lena knows me, and she tries to comfort me. I push her away as my voice cracks slightly.

"Get control of her, Mama! Please!" I shoot a glare in Mariana's direction as I quickly leave the room. Not one bit will Mariana see tears from me. I need to find Mom and now. I rarely go to her unless I'm really troubled, and today I'm feeling some kind of way.

I end up finding Mom as she is in her office out in the barn. Whenever I need to find her for anything, I usually find her there working on bills or looking over accounts, and right now is no different. I sniffle slightly as I stand in the doorway, but she is so engrossed in whatever she is doing that she doesn't hear me. "Mom?" I say her name softly as I walk a little closer, and she looks up at me.

"Hey, bebe! What's up?"

I fold and unfold my hands as I look at her with tears in my eyes, the ones I refused to cry earlier. "Can we send Mariana back to where she came from? Please? I can't do this anymore...I just can't..." I burst into tears now, and she quickly removes her glasses as she stands and takes my hands.

"What happened, Cals? What's wrong? Talk to me, baby!"

Through tears, I try my best to tell her everything that has been happening between Mariana and I over the past couple of days, and she listens as she brushes the stray curls that are sticking to my face from the tears. "My baby...come here..." She then pulls me into her arms and runs her hands up and down my back. "This just happened? Yes?"

I nod as I try to catch my breath as the tears won't stop no matter how hard I try for them to quit falling down my face and on to her shoulder. "Shhhhh, breathe, baby...breathe, my love. Relax so we can talk..." She continues to soothe me leading me over to the small couch she has placed to the side of her desk. I've spent many many hours on this couch, drawing and listening to music as she conducted business, and it's become our special spot where we have bonded through the years. I've lost count of just how many times she's stopped doing what she's doing only to sit with me on this couch and hold my hand or let me snuggle up to her as I poured out my heart to her over and over.

Today was no different as we sink back into the old couch and she pulls me up against her trying her best to soothe me. I finally am able to catch my breath as I sit up and wipe my eyes, my cheeks now pink, and she cups my cheek as her thumb brushes the skin softly. "Can you talk now, baby girl? I really hate seeing you so distraught! I do! And I know you have a really big heart. I can't help but feel as if maybe Mama and I made a bad decision bringing in such troubled kids like we did even if you did agree..."

But I shake my head as I play with my fingers. "No, no I just..." I take a deep breath before continuing, and my mom tries to look into my eyes. She tilts my chin with her finger.

"It's just what, baby. Talk to me."

"I'm frustrated. I shouldn't have told you to send them back. I know they have had a rough past, but I guess I thought that I'd have this automatic friend, and all I feel from her is resentment of some kind. She called me a princess because I don't muck the stalls..." I trail off as I try to look down, but my mother doesn't let me. She runs her hand down the side of my face and over to my braid that is coming undone as she listens intently.

"Would you like it if I moved her into the other guest room? Maybe I shouldn't have placed you two together like that..."

"No. No, Mom. It's just..."I shrug now as I sigh. "I don't know why I let it get to me. I cussed her out, Mom! I know I shouldn't have, but everything built up, and I swear I saw her putting my phone back on the nightstand when I walked into the room. But I can't prove it. And how she spoke to you and Mama? That's just...ughhhh!" I huff as I lay my head back on the couch and look up at the ceiling trying to convey how I'm feeling. Sometimes it's hard, and I really don't want the twins to be sent away. I don't. I just needed to vent.

"Ok, well, keep a password on your phone, and the twins will get a phone with time. There are things that have to take place until then. Maybe Mama and I need to sit them down and have a talk with them." She licks her lips as she squeezes my thigh. "You know you can come and talk to me and Mama anytime, right Cals? Don't let this build up like it did today, ok? It's not...it's not good to blow up like you did, my love, but if at any time you want them to leave, I will listen to you. You are my first and foremost priority! You are! Ok?" She links our fingers as she says this, and I look over at her again.

"Ok, Mom. I love you." I smile now as I do feel lighter and freer having had this conversation. She always did know how to make me feel better, and now I feel as if I can face the twins again, with more of a resolve to help Mariana not feel so threatened by me. As we stand to head inside for the night, I link my arm in hers. "Maybe I should start mucking the stalls...with the twins..."

She raises her eyebrows. "Cal..."

"No! I am not below them, and I need Mariana to not feel as if she's second class! Please, Mom! It's ok!"

She laughs softly as she shuts the light off and locks up her office door. "Of course, but you have your own set of responsibilities...but if you must..." She winks at me as I nod and smile widely.

"Thanks, Mom!" she wraps her arm around my shoulders as we head inside, and for the first time since the twins arrived, I feel more optimistic than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

"Haul that manure over to that pile, Jesus! You can't just leave it in the wheel barrel!" Stef shouted above the noise of the tractor Lena was currently driving towards the barn. It was rare, but sometimes, Lena helped out as she said that it reminded her of when she lived in the country during her childhood.

Jesus glared at Stef and sighed loudly as he adjusted his gloves before wheeling the wheel barrel to where he was being directed. Mariana had really done a number yesterday, and now, her restrictions were even more than they should be. Meaning, she should be gaining privileges, but instead, she has gained restrictions and more chores. Stef finished saddling Jasper before heading back into the barn to check on Mariana. Lena parked the tractor and walks over to check on Jesus. "You know that if you get all of this done, I can begin teaching you to ride, right?"

He nodded his head as he wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his gloved hand. "Ya, but I mean, it's really hot, and I've been working for hours! I don't understand why you don't hire someone to do all of this and just teach us to ride! This was supposed to be a horse program!"

The curly haired woman laughed softly as she removed her work gloves and shoved them in her back pocket. "That it is. But you know with the horses come a great deal of work and responsibility. Having a ranch is hard work, but in the end, it pays off, especially when you bond with these horses."

"As in make friends with them? That's stupid! They're just animals!" Jesus scoffed.

"They are animals, Jesus, but they make for a really good friend. I promise you that much. Why do you think they call it an equine program? There's therapy in working with these gentle giants." She smiled as she patted the boy on the shoulder, and turned to head for the house. As Jesus continued with his work of hauling the manure, he began to think that it was taking forever. Not only that, in his mind Jasper had been saddled and waiting patiently for longer than necessary.

So, he did what any curious boy would do. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching as he quickly grabbed Jasper's reigns and tried to mount him. The only problem was, he didn't really know that much about horses, and when he stuck his boot in the stirrup, it became stuck, thus kicking Jasper's side making him take off. Jesus hollered as he tried to hoist himself up onto the saddle, alerting Callie who was in the pen on the other side of the barn. She ran quickly to see what all the commotion was about just in time to see Jesus flying out of the saddle and right into the middle of the manure pile as Jasper kicked and neighed loudly.

"Whoa! Whoa, boy!" Callie quickly grabbed his bridle and settled him down right as Stef ran out of the barn, and Lena nearly flew off of the back porch.

*LENA*

"What the hell do you think you are doing? We just talked about this!" I am out of breath and very upset with the turn of events. I understand these kids have no guidance or coping skills or even reasoning for that matter, but if it's not one thing, it's another with these two.

Jesus brushes himself off as his face reddens. "Ahh, man! This stuff is disgusting!"

"What's going on out here? Jesus?" Stef looks livid as she sees Callie calming down Jasper and walking him back over to where we are.

"I thought it was easy! I watched Callie mount her horse, and she's a girl!"

"Jesus, we have talked about this. You can't just mount a horse and take off without any knowledge of what you're doing! You could break your neck! You're lucky because I'm working with Jasper as we speak as he's been getting spooked on trail rides! He's not even our horse!" The veins in Stef's neck are now popping out as she reaches out to grab the reigns from Callie. I can tell she is at her wit's end with the twins now as it's only been about five days and they keep getting into mischief.

"Tell you what. You finish that pile right there, and we'll go learn how to saddle Raider. Deal? It should only take you two or three more loads at the most." I quickly pull my hair up on top of my head as Stef looks at me. I can tell that she wants so badly to give him more punishment as it's written all over her face and her nostrils flare, but I ignore it as at this point and time, I feel that learning how to work with the horses is essential.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll get it done! Geez!" He heads to grab the wheel barrel as Stef frowns, looking his way.

"Watch your tone, young man!" She sighs as she mounts Jasper.

I walk up to her and run my hand down her leg, "Hey, babe...I got this. Go ahead and do what you were gonna do, ok? I can handle it. I promise."

She looks down at me and smirks before removing her hat and leaning down to kiss me. "Ok, Mrs. Adams Foster. You drive me insane, but you have my number." Leaning back up, she places her hat back on her head and winks at me before taking off with Jasper.

The rest of that afternoon, Lena taught Jesus how to saddle and brush Raider. She even allowed him to mount him as she lead him around the ring, and even though the boy didn't show it, she knew that he was kind of excited. Having grown up in the city, she really thought that he would have been scared, but he wasn't. He rolled his eyes a few times and snorted when she gave some pointers like carefully running your hand down the horses leg to alert him that you're about to pick up his hoof to clean it. Yet in all, she felt confident that they were making some progress.

As she lead them back towards the barn, she saw Mariana leaning against Neon's stall talking quietly to him in Spanish. He seemed really drawn to the girl, and she watched as he twitched his ears liking what he was hearing. This made the woman's heart overflow with happiness because she could see that the young girl was growing more and more attached the animal. In a sense, she was helping Neon heal as well as he was helping her. She only hoped that eventually they would see a change in her behavior.

As they passed the pair, Mariana stood up all of the sudden embarrassed as if she were caught. "It's ok, honey. You can spend time with him. It seems like he really likes you." The older woman said as she paused to speak to her.

"Maybe," she shrugged as she kept her eyes down. "When can I ride? I've ridden a horse before like a long, long time ago. I think I can remember a thing or two."

"You were like 5, Mariana! You can't remember anymore than me!" Jesus interjected as he huffed clearly annoyed with her reasoning and not about to be outdone.

The curly haired woman looked between the pair. "Well, hopefully soon. Maybe by the end of the week? We'll see!" She smiled as they kept walking to unsaddle Raider.

"Ya lo veremos!" Mariana mutters as she pretended to busy herself putting away the pitchfork. She was clearly miserable here, and honestly, she felt as if the only being that really cared was Neon. And although he was a horse, she felt that connection every single time she went near him, and he felt the same for her. Plus, she was sure she could ride even if she was little the last time she rode. She remembered being a natural at it at the time and the horse she had ridden was a gentle mare she grew to love.

Smiling at the memory, she decided to head out to find Callie, and she finally saw her with one of the horses in the pen out back behind the barn. She called out to her, "Hey, Callie! Are you almost done with your work?"

The girl turned when she heard Mariana and walked up to her. "What's up?" Callie was very leery of the Latina girl right now especially after their big blow out a couple of days ago. She wondered what she was up to right now, but being the nice person that she was, she decided to try and give her a chance.

"Lena said you can take me on a trail ride since I've ridden before. We don't have to go far. Just a small one. Please?" She looked at her with almost a desperation, and Callie, even though she still had a bad feeling, decided to try and take the girl at her word. What harm would come of it anyway? She really wanted a friendship with her, and this seemed like a good start.

"Oh, I don't know, Mariana. You're sure you can ride? I just saw Mama take Raider back into the barn."

"I'm positive. Plus, I don't want to ride that old thing. Neon. I'll saddle Neon, but I may need your help since it's been a while."

The young teen looked towards Lena and Jesus who were headed for the house and finally gave in. "Fine, but only if you promise to help me feed Ralph's chickens. I have been going over there every day because he's out of town at the moment."

"Deal! Let's hurry!"

"Slow down, we have plenty of time," Callie laughed as they entered the barn.

"I know. But I'm so excited! Neon and I really connect!"

Callie helped her new friend, and before long, both girls were on their way toward's Ralph's house as promised, the older teen not having a single clue she was being duped. She was shocked at how well Mariana seemed to be with Neon, and as they left their lane, they girls locked eyes for just a second, and for the first time since she arrived, Mariana shot Callie a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

*WARNING: Mature content between the mamas!*

*STEF*

It was true. The frustration that I was feeling towards these teenagers was mounting, and as it was only day five, I wondered what the hell I had gotten myself and Lena into in taking such wild children into our home. I knew that underneath everything, they were just scared children, but I was beside myself. Learning and taking classes for this was one thing. Actually taking them in stride and dealing with them day in and out was another thing.

Was I really this short tempered? Was I really unable to keep my cool when it came down to it? I was beginning to have my doubts as I head into my office to get some book-work done before dinner. "Are you busy, Mrs. Adams Foster?" I hear the familiar voice of my wife automatically placing a smile on my face. There she stood over by my desk, her hat in her hand.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" I tease as I place my own hat on the side of my desk. She moves closer as she pulls up a chair to be closer to me.

"I just thought we could have a few moments together...you know, away from everyone..." She places her hat on top of mine and instantly grabs my hands as she looks into my eyes. I smile awkwardly all of the sudden feeling shy for some reason. She was so very loving and caring, and in these moments, our connection was strong and it was very apparent to me why I fell in love with her in the first place.

I sigh as I sit back in my chair and let her run her fingers softly over warm skin. "I miss us...we've been so busy with these kids, and as you probably already have noticed, my fuse is getting smaller and smaller with them..."

She looks at me with such understanding. "I had a feeling you were feeling like this. They'll come around, baby. I do have faith in that. I feel so badly about their past." She bites her lower lip as she sits back herself but keeps her knees against mine. "We're supposed to take them to therapy on Saturday morning. Possibly we'll get a bit of insight?"

I frown. "We're all going to therapy? I thought they'd see the therapist alone?" This doesn't set well with me, and I hate therapy sessions as it is.

"Well, I mean, they'll go alone and separately, but eventually we'll probably be asked to join them." She cocks her head as her eyebrow furrows. "I thought you knew that, honey?!"

"I didn't. Lena...you know how I am with spilling my guts to a therapist. C'mon, now..." I try to make light of things as my voice lowers, but she frowns.

"This isn't about YOU! It's about them and how we can help them! Stef!" I can hear the disappointment in her voice, and I sigh loudly again as I raise my hands.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down, sugar mama!" I lean in towards her to kiss her, and she complies as she practically moves into my lap. I moan softly as my hands find her back end, and I squeeze her ass in her tight jeans. "Mmmmm, baby...don't tease me right now! We have kids walking around, and I have work to get done..." But she completely ignores me as she grips the back of my neck and tugs softly on my short hair at the nape of my neck.

"Shhhhh, don't talk..." our tongues collide now as she moves to straddle me in my office chair. My hands move up her back and back down again as I play with her ass knowing that it drives her insane. We haven't taken the time to connect like this in quite some time, and I'm reminded how good she tastes as our tongues swirl around each other's causing my middle to clench with desire. I can feel myself getting wetter the deeper we kiss, and I move my hand between us to push softly on her chest.

"Lena..." I whimper softly, but she moves to run her tongue back behind my ear.

"Haven't you ever heard of quickies?" Her hot breath sends waves of fog over me, and I can't think as I close my eyes and give in to desire. Her curls brush my face softly as she continues to kiss on my neck and nibble on my earlobe, and all I can do is sit here and squirm as my fingers pull her hair down from the pony tail she loves placing on the top of her head at random times of the day.

We both are breathing heavily now, as she quickly gets up to close my office door and lock it, pulling down the blind over the small window. I can feel the heat on my cheeks as she stands in front of me and smiles in such a way, I want to rip her clothes off. She moves in closer as she kneels between my legs, pushing them apart as she doesn't lose eye contact with me, her hands quickly undoing my belt buckle and jeans. "Ever wondered what it would feel like to be licked right here in your chair?" She boldly asks as she tugs my jeans down my thighs.

I move my hands to cup her cheeks as I blush deeply, my chest moving up and down in anticipation. "Fuck...Lena...here? Really?" I begin to tremble slightly. It doesn't matter how many times we've fucked or made love. She gets me every single time.

"Mhmmm," She smiles as she pulls down my boy shorts and moves in to run her tongue over my soaking wet slit. I throw my head back as I bite my inner cheek trying desperately not to moan too loudly. My heart is pounding out of control in my chest, and I feel as if I'll faint any minute. I move my fingers back to her hair as she begin sucking on my hardened clit causing my hips to move up and down. I feel her hands grip my hips as she swirls her tongue down to my hole and back up to flick over my clit.

"Shit...Lena!" I gasp as the licks and sucking becomes more and more intense. I gasp for air as my lower back arches, and she digs her fingers in my ass as she licks me over and over, nipping my clit and making me cry out.

I need more, and she knows this, but she waits until I am practically begging her before she thrusts her slim fingers into me causing me to gasp and my eyes to fly open. I look down into her eyes which are already watching my reaction, and I bite my lower lip as I move to the rhythm of her fingers. She curls them, hitting a spot sending me into a spiral of curse words, and I can feel her smile in my center as she kisses and licks the cum that falls over her own fingers. As I come down from my high, I look down again to see her licking her fingers clean before moving in to kiss on my clit once more. She does this several more times until I just can't take anymore, and I tug softly on her hair. "Len...baby...kiss me..." I breathe out, and she moves to a kneeling position as she cups my cheeks and kisses me deeply. I moan as I kiss her back, and want to cum again just tasting myself on her tongue.

After a bit, she helps me with my jeans, and I grip her hips as I push her against the door and kiss and suck my way down her neck. "Mmmmm, you are so good, Mrs. Adams Foster...you know that? Hmm?" I croon in her neck as she breathes heavily.

"I need to go and make dinner, baby..." She stops me, and I groan.

"But I didn't get to repay the favor..." I protest as I look into her eyes and brush her cheek softly. God, I love this woman!

She smiles mischievously. "It's ok. There's always tonight after lights out..."

She pulls out of my grasp and quickly grabs her hat as I smack her ass. "Tease!" I pout, but she just flashes me a smile as she blows a kiss and is gone. Neither of us knows what's about to go down within the next several hours. All we feel in this moment is the connection that brought us together, and for the first time in almost a week, I feel rather optimistic about the twins.


	9. Chapter 9

CALLIE*

"Just tie Neon up over there, Mariana. We don't want to risk him taking off since he's been awfully skittish." The young girl dismounted her horse and was leading him in the direction I had pointed. I wasn't so sure if I was doing the right thing allowing her to ride Neon, but in our short ride/walk to Ralph's ranch, he seemed to listen quite well to her. I am actually impressed with Mariana as she seemed to handle herself well on him for not having ridden since she was smaller. In fact, the more I watch her, the more I have my doubts about her not having ridden since she was five. Something seemed off about that, but I didn't want to question her considering all I wanted was for her to actually like me.

We head to gather the feed, and I show her what to do. After gathering the eggs, we end up chasing a few of the stray chickens for a bit before finishing up. "Do you get paid for this?" Mariana asks as we sit for a bit in the shade.

I shrug as I chew on a piece of hay. "I owe him one actually. A few months ago, Snickers, our sheltie, ran away, and he helped me find him. He actually had gotten sprayed by a skunk and when he found him, he was covered in mud as in he must've hated his own scent and was rolling around in a giant mud pie."

"Ewwww! Gross!" Mariana wrinkles her nose. "I bet you have a lot of wild animals out here. Oh, do you have bears?"

"Not until you get closer to the mountains. We did have a mountain lion last year. He was going around killing chickens and even a small colt. It was terrible because we had to really be careful especially at night. We like to keep the horses out in the pen at night, but after several chicken massacres and then the colt? We had to start bringing them inside the barn."

"What happened? Did they catch him?"

"Ya, they did. I mean, they didn't kill him, but they tranqued him and drove him back up into the mountains."

"Tranqued as in using a tranquilizer?" The Latina girl's eyes were wide as she listened.

"Ya, Mariana. It didn't hurt him. They know what they're doing," I laugh as I watch her facial expression.

She looks thoughtful then stands. "Oh, do you guys use old wells out here? Like to water the horses?"

I stand as well, an amused look on my face. "Really, Mariana? Have you been watering the horses from a well?"

"Well, no, but you never know. This ranch looks older than yours. Kinda like it belongs in the wild, wild West or something."

"I mean, he could stand to upgrade it some," I shrug as we head back towards the horses.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ya. Sure."

"Is your Mom always angry?"

I pull down Lilac's reigns as I mount her. "What do you mean?"

"You know... ANGRY, as in never smiling but so serious. I think she hates me. You saw how she attacked me..."

"She doesn't hate you, Mariana. C'mon! You kind of went crazy on her the other day," I laugh softly as she mounts Neon.

"I don't know. When she grabbed me it reminded me of when my mom would get high, and she'd be so mean to us. She'd call us names and even smack us around. Then I had this foster mom who didn't get high but she'd be mean as well. She'd tie our wrists behind our backs with rope, and if we talked back, she'd duck tape our mouths. I don't think Stef would do that, but I kinda had flash backs. And honestly? I can't go through that again."

I listen as we walk our horses slowly, and I feel awful. I wonder what else happened to her and her brother. "I'm sorry, Mari. I really am. But Mom would never ever ever hurt you. In fact, she'd do the opposite, ya know? Make sure you DIDN'T get hurt."

"Ya, I guess so. But I don't really know you guys like that. I don't trust that easily." Mariana looks ahead sadly as they round the bend.

I don't know what to say to her because I don't know what it feels like to not have a home or have a good family. Granted, my dad wasn't in my life until two years ago, but now, he has made it a point to come and visit. I've even flown out to where he was on the road a few times and spent some time with him. And I know that he gave up his rights so that Lena could adopt me, but he still insisted that the only condition was that I actually visit with him and allow him to get to know me. I can't imagine what it would feel like to not have any of that. To not understand what love and care was when it hit you in the face. I just nod as I don't know how I can make it any better for her. I want to ask her more questions, but as it is, I don't want to spook her or for her to go non-verbal on me again.

After a few minutes, Mariana pulls back on the reigns. "Look! Did you see that?"

I stop my horse and look back. "See what?"

"That over there? That house! It looks abandoned...let's go exploring!" She jumps off Neon and leads him to the trees.

"Wait! Mariana! We need to get back because it's almost dinner time, and it'll be dark, and we shouldn't be out here after dark. Those are Moms' rules!"

This falls on deaf ears as the girl lets go of her horse's reigns and disappears into the woods. I sigh as I quickly walk my horse over to where Neon is standing and follow close behind her. I don't have a good feeling about this, but I'm not about to leave her alone out here. She is one determined individual, and I'm beginning to notice that when she has her mind set on something, she goes after it no matter the consequences. In a way, I kind of like that about her, but I also know that all of our actions have consequences. I'm unsure why she seeks out adventure like she does.

"Mariana! Please, we should get back! We can always come back here another day and explore if that's what you want to do, but I don't have a good feeling about this at all!" I call out again as she nears the abandoned house. The porch is dilapidated, yet she walks up onto it.

"Mariana! I said stop!"

"God, Callie! Why do you have to be a stick in the mud? I won't take long. I'm so bored up at your ranch! All we do is muck stalls, feed the horses, water the horses, rinse and repeat! I just want to do what I want! Are you always this boring? Damn!" She walks around the back, and I keep a close eye on her. I just want to go home, but she is relentless.

Walking off the porch, she heads back behind the shack towards what looks like an old pump for drinking water. I sigh as I grab her arm. "I don't care that you think I'm boring! You're here at the ranch under my Moms' care for a reason, and we need to go home for dinner NOW!"

She yanks away from me, but I'm faster than her and am able to grab her arm again which makes her yank and pull trying to get away from me. "Stop! You're just as bad as your mother!" she hollers at me, her face getting red.

"And you're a spoiled brat! God, I can't stand you! I thought maybe we could be friends, Mariana, but you're selfish! I have tried so damn hard with you! I have! And this is how you choose to repay me?"

She yanks, and I yank back as we head further and further away from the shack, not paying attention to our surroundings. One misstep, and we both break through rotting wood covering an old well, and down we fall...down, down, down, and I'm so scared, my scream is stuck in my lungs. The last thing I remember is seeing the sky move farther away...and then everything is black.


	10. Chapter 10

Six Years Earlier...

As the young twins walked home from school with their foster siblings, Mariana clutched Jesus' hand tightly. She hated the walk home because a sick feeling would wash over her. Now they were 8 years old, and to their newest foster family, that meant that they were responsible for more chores than ever before. She had dreaded this day because she was so shy, and having to stand on the stool and do the dishes which would often consist of pans that were heavy, so very heavy that her small arms hurt for hours afterward. Not only did she have to do all of the dishes, but it was also her responsibility to help take care of baby, Jessica, who was only 18 months old. Jessica loved Mariana so much, and she would follow her around all of the time. Mariana wouldn't speak to anyone in the house except for Jesus and little Jessica. She would often babble and try to talk back to the young girl, and she felt a sense of responsibility for her. So, she didn't much mind taking care of her, but she had been sick this morning before they left for school, and young Mariana was almost not allowed to even go to school.

Tugging on her brother's arm, she whispered, "Jesus? What if Jessie still has a fever? I don't think Miriam has any tylenol or any medicine for her. I'm scared, Jesus!"

The young boy rolled his eyes as he didn't understand why his sister cared so much for a baby that wasn't related to them. He only cared about Mariana, and had given Miriam a very hard time about making Mariana act like Jessica's mother. "Calm down, Mari! It shouldn't be your problem!"

"But it is! And even if it wasn't, do you think I could just let her be so sick? Huh? You taught me better than that!" It was true that the twins were much older than their years, and even though Mariana barely spoke to anyone, she was extremely intelligent and very wise.

They made it to their house, and Jesus took young Bobby out back because he knew that they had to clean the garage today. Manuel labor was a big thing with the boys, all the while Miriam sat on her ass and bossed everyone around. The young Latina girl's heart began to pound in her little chest as she walked up onto the porch and placed her hand on the door knob. She took a deep breath before opening the front door, and immediately baby Jessica's cry could be heard.

"Get in here, girl! Now! Your baby has been screaming her head off all damn day! Make her shut the hell up! Then come downstairs and do the dishes from breakfast!" Miriam was as mean as ever, and Mariana walked right past her sitting on her recliner and headed for the stairs. "I'm talking to you, little girl! Speak up! Dammit!!!!!!"

But Mariana still ignored the cruel lady as she practically ran up the wooden steps towards the back bedroom she shared with little Jessica. "Oh, mi nena! Estoy aquí! No llores, nena!" she whispered in Spanish to the small child as she was begging her not to cry. Instantly, Jessie stopped crying for a bit as her big, blue eyes widened as she saw her favorite person. Tears stood still like big pools underneath her eyes, as she reached for young Mariana. Picking her up from her crib, she noticed that her diaper was very heavy like it hadn't been changed since before she left for school, and she sighed. It wasn't right. Not one bit. She had to do something.

"Goo-goo-gah-mama!" Jessie cooed as she grabbed onto Mariana's cross necklace. She had had this gold cross for as long as she could remember, yet she had no recollection of what exactly it meant or who gave it to her. She smiled widely at the child.

"You like it? Huh? Well, maybe when you get a little bigger, I'll let you wear it, ok? Now stay still so I can change you." Mariana laid the baby on her small twin-sized bed as she looked for diapers. Searching high and low, she couldn't seem to find any. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that she would have to go downstairs and ask Miriam where they were. She hated talking to her, and Jesus was in the garage with Bobby. Sitting back on her feet, her palms became sweaty as she rubbed them on her pants. She could feel her breath starting to increase as her anxiety increased.

"Mama? Mama?" Jessie looked at her with confusion as she laid on the bed wondering what Mariana could possibly be doing.

"Lo siento, bebe...I'm so sorry. I've got to find you diapers," her voice shook as she buried her face against the small child. Jessie patted her head hard trying to console her, and finally Mariana stood and ran her sweaty palms over her jeans again. "Stay here, ok? Don't move!" She warned, and Jessie's eyes widened as her lower lip jutted out.

"Mama! Mama! Te amo!" she whimpered as she raised her small hands.

"Promise you'll stay right here? Please? Por favor?" the young girl begged now, hoping and praying she wouldn't start screaming when she left the room.

The baby started to kick her legs in dismay, as Mariana looked around the room trying to find something to keep her calm. Spotting Mr. Snuggles stuffed under her own pillow, she quickly retrieved the ratted, stuffed bear and handed him to Jessica. Pulling the bear to her face, she cooed in happiness, and Mariana quickly exited the room hoping she wouldn't notice that she was gone.

Quietly walking down the steps, the Latina girl began to shake in fear, for she was about to do something she hadn't done in a very long time: talk. Taking a deep breath, she neared the living room where the TV was blasting, and she stood in the doorway. "Miriam?" she squeaked out, but the woman blatantly ignored her. Walking in a little further into the room, Mariana spoke a tad louder, but it wasn't enough to be heard above the blasting television.

She became frustrated at this point as she crossed her arms across her chest and stomped her foot. "Miriam! Eres sorda, vagabunda vagabunda?"

Of course this got the older woman's attention as she glared at Mariana and shouted, "What was that? Speak English! We speak English in this country! I don't know why you people think that we should speak Spanish! We live in America!" Her voice rose higher and higher as she continued to yell at the young girl, but it was too late.

Mariana had had it with the abuse, as she picked up a hard-backed dictionary and hurled it at Miriam's head smacking her in the shoulder as she shouted. "Dije que estás sordo! A nadie le gustas, ¡gran vaca!"

Miriam jumped up out of her recliner and lunged at the young girl now as she did understand Spanish but was just being flat out mean and nasty. Yanking her by the arm, she spewed in her face, "I'm a COW? Oh, I'll show you what a COW IS!!!!!! YOU LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!!!!"

Mariana tried to wriggle free from her grasp as she shouted in Spanish for her brother, but he wasn't close enough to the house to hear her screams as the older woman drug her all the way to the back laundry room and threw her in with so much force, she bounced off the tiled floor. "No dinner for you!!!!!! NONE! WE'LL SEE WHOSE A COW NOW!!!!!" With that, she slammed and locked the door, leaving the small girl to curl up in a ball on top of the dirty laundry and cry herself into a frenzy. As she rocked in a small curled up ball, all she could think about was how much better it would've been better if it were just her and Jesus. They wouldn't have to answer to anyone, and they could take care of themselves. Her little heart was breaking, and for the first time in a very long time, she allowed herself to remember her mother.


	11. Chapter 11

STEF*

"What's for dinner, Mama?!" I walk into the house and am greeted with a waft of goodness making my mouth water. I never was much of a cook, and Lena has surely spoiled me rotten as she is always cooking healthy meals as well as ones that she didn't much approve but wanted to make me happy.

"Tonight, it's just meatloaf," she winks at me as she chops up the veggies for the salad.

"Ooooo, but I LOVE your meatloaf!" I walk up to her and peck her lips as I raise my eyebrows up and down making her giggle. Walking over to the sink, I quickly wash my hands. "Where's Callie?"

"Oh, I thought she was out in the barn with you?" She feeds me a cucumber, and I playfully nip her fingers. "Watch it, woman!" She laughs, and I crunch the vegetable and swat her ass.

"Nope! I locked up everything. No one is in the barn. Weird..." I sigh as I sit across from Lena and begin helping her dice the veggies. This was something she would actually let me do.

"Jesus is in the living room playing a game. I told him it was ok to play for just an hour," she looks at me watching for my expression as we haven't discussed electronics yet, and she has been more and more lenient with the twins than I have been.

I just nod as I finish with the tomato I was dicing, and she is silent for a bit before she tries again. "I mean, I thought it wouldn't hurt. He has been showing some improvement, and I have to be honest, I don't think these kids are used to much. The way his eyes lit up when I showed him the x-box..."

"Lena, it's ok. I trust you. I mean you don't have to run every single thing by me," I meet her gaze and smile softly. "It's not life or death. Plus, I'm sure they can't handle two sergeant majors..." I wink as I say this, and watch as a small smile plays on her lips.

We finish up the salad before she pulls the meatloaf out of the oven, and I head over to the living room and sit on the couch as I watch Jesus play his game for a bit. I give him about five more minutes before I stand. "Hey, bud, dinner is on the table. Why don't you wrap up."

He just nods as he finishes his play and jumps up nearly knocking over the lamp on the side table nearest him. "Woah! Are you ok? Slow down, love!" I catch the lamp, and he mutters something in Spanish, and I decide to ignore it. I've been trying really hard to pick my battles with these kids, especially since the incident with Mariana in the barn.

"Ya, ya, I'm fine," his face reddens, and I run my hand down his back. He doesn't pull away like he had the last few times, and this makes my heart smile.

"Hey, have you seen your sister?" We walk into the kitchen together, and I see that the food is all splayed on the table. We take our seats, and Jesus sits in his seat across from me.

"No! She was with Callie? I saw them riding down the lane earlier." He grabs the bowl of mashed potatoes and scoops out a huge helping as Lena and I lock eyes.

"Riding down the lane? On horses?" I ask sternly as my jaw clenches. I can already feel my blood pressure beginning to rise. Callie would never take Mariana with her, would she?

"Ya! Mariana was on Neon. I thought you knew?" the young boy says around a mouthful of meatloaf.

Lena stands, and I place my hand on her arm. "I'll go." I quickly head up to the girls' room, and barge into the room only to find it empty. For some reason, I think I was hoping that Jesus was wrong and that they were just up here reading and drawing or whatever else they did. But no such luck as I pull my phone out of my back pocket and quickly dial Callie's number. It goes right to voicemail, and my nostrils flare as I swear under my breath. "Dammit!"

Heading toward my room, I push speed dial as I call my cousin Mike. He answers almost right away. "What's up, trouble maker?" He teases, but I'm in no mood for jokes.

"Mike? I need your help. Callie and Mariana are missing, and I think they left on horses..." I am rubbing my forehead as I pace the floor, my mind coming up with all kinds of scenarios as it was now growing dark outside.

"Doesn't Callie have Ralph's chickens she's feeding?" He quickly reminds me, but I shake my head.

"Yes, but that doesn't take until dinner time. She would always be home by now, and when I called her, it went right to voicemail. Where the hell can they be?" I'm clearly agitated, and Mike knows me well.

"Meet me at the end of Sulfur Lane in 10 minutes. Ride a horse because if they went on horseback, most likely they went off the road."

I grab an extra sweater as the nights are starting to get chilly, and I try to argue with him. "Why don't I just ride the dune buggy down there and pick you up? I can take that off the road. Plus we can go at a faster speed."

"But Stef, the dune buggy is loud. Wouldn't that spook their horses?"

"Fuck no! The horses are used to loud noises! I'll meet you!" I hang up before he can argue, and as I shove my phone in my back pocket and turn around, I am face to face with Lena who is visibly worried, her arms crossed over her chest.

" Where are they?"

I walk past her to go to the closet and pull out my shot gun. I stand on my tip toes to grab the ammo I have hidden on the top shelf. "I'm picking Mike up, and we're heading over to Ralph's. That's where Callie should have been feeding his chickens."

"Ummm, why do you have the shot gun! Stef, put that back!"

She follows me as I grab a back pack and shove the ammo in it before grabbing the first aid kit from our bathroom. I ignore her, and her voice only raises.

"Stef! Why do you need a gun?"

I sigh as I turn to her, and lower my voice. "Please do not shout and scare Jesus..." I can see the fear in her eyes, and I try to soften my voice. "Lena, this is out in the middle of nowhere, and I know that you don't approve. But after that mountain lion scare we had last spring, I am always prepared, ok? I'm not going to go shooting up like the wild, wild west. Relax, my love." I run my hand softly up and down her arm trying to convey that everything will be ok.

She licks her lips as I can tell she's trying to process everything that I'm telling her. She finally nods and pulls me in her arms. "Find our girls. I'm sure they're ok." She murmurs in my neck and I soften under her touch.

"I will. I'm sure they're ok. I have to go, baby..." I move to kiss her lips and smile before I quickly run down the steps and out the door. My heart is pounding out of control as I remember Callie running away only a couple of years ago. I know she was past all of that, but the memory was still there, and so was the fear.

CALLIE*

"Mariana?" I weakly squeak out as I struggle to open my eyes. My head hurt so badly, and my eyes feel like lead. Instant pain shoots through my right arm, and I whimper as I try to sit up gingerly.

"I'm here," I heart the familiar voice not too far away. She sounds weak as well, and I feel the need to get to her.

"Are you ok? Where are you? Talk so I can find you!" I call out as loud as I can which only manages to be a hoarse whisper as my side hurts as well. It hurts to breathe, and I struggle to hold back the instant nausea that washes over me, but I can't. I turn to the side and am sick before I start to cry. It's dark, and I hurt so badly. I need to make sure Mariana is safe. That's all I can think about, and it takes everything within me to move. I jump as I feel a soft hand touching my leg.

"Callie? Is that you?" She asks in a soft voice, and I nod. Realizing she can't see my nod, I finally answer her.

"Ya...it's me. Are you...are you hurt?" I whisper as she moves up to cradle my head in her lap.

"Nah...just a few bumps and bruises, " the Latina girl lies for she has a giant gash going down her leg as well as multiple cuts and bruises on the side of her face and arms. But she had been conditioned for pain, and she was used to always being there for her battered and bruised foster siblings. As much as she hadn't liked Callie in the past, that instinct kicked in again, and here she is once more taking care of someone other than herself.

I whimper again, as I try to find a comfortable position on her soft lap. "Hurts...to...breathe," I rasp out and close my eyes as she runs her hand softly through my hair. Hot tears burn my eyes as I cry quietly, and she continues to try and soothe me.

"It's my fault..." she acknowledges quietly, and I reach up and touch her hand.

"No...accident..." I manage, but she is insistent.

"No! It's my fault! Everywhere I go, I get into trouble. Just this once, I wanted to prove that I was capable of making my own decisions, and look where it's landed us!" Her voice begins to shake, breaking my already broken heart into several more pieces. Even through my pain and anger, I can't help but feel badly for her.

"Mari...they'll find...us...Mom will..." I struggle out, and she must notice for she leans down and kisses the side of my cheek.

"Shhhh, don't talk, Callie." The next thing I know, she begins to sing in a soft voice that sounds purely angelic, yet I don't understand a single things she is saying. All I know is that it makes me feel a little better, as I drift off into blackness.

Arroz con leche me quiero casar

con una señorita de la capital,

que sepa coser,

que sepa contar,

que sepa abrir la puerta

para ir a jugar...


	12. Chapter 12

About two hours away, nestled in a valley, there was a children's home called, The Board of Childcare. The campus covered about 20 acres of grassy land and housed five well built brick cottages as well as a school building, gymnasium, dining hall, chapel and clinic. Three of the cottages housed boys and two, girls. And in each cottage resided ten residents who each had their own room. This was like a giant group home, and none of the doors locked to the bedrooms. For it wasn't a jail but a therapeutic treatment facility. Some of the kids had been truant from school, had a drug problem or even had behavioral issues, but all of the kids had families, as well as some were foster kids.

In cottage 4, one of the girls' cottages, lived a little Latina girl by the name of Isabella Lilliana Gutierrez, and she was only 7 years old. But she was a fiery child, full of energy and spunk as well as rambunctious, and the only reason she was there was because no foster family could handle her. She would often start off in a home as sweet as can be, but by the time week two and three arrived, she was in rare form, and before her social worker knew it, she was brought back just as swiftly as she was picked out in a line up of kids. Brianna, her social worker, adored the girl, and she was about the only one who could handle her. The little girl also adored Brianna and would do whatever she asked of her...except for behave in the homes in which she was placed.

"I still don't understand why I'm here," the young dark haired girl pouted as she folded her arms and furrowed her brows, but Brianna wasn't deceived by her charm or pouting as she was used to it all.

"You know why you're here, Isabella. Now, Miss June is telling me that you are refusing to make your bed in the mornings before school. Is this true?"

Isabella lowered her eyes before looking back up at her social worker. She knew why she wasn't doing it, but should she tell the woman? Picking up a crayon, she began drawing, something she loved to do these days as she was half bored out of her mind most of the time, always stuck in her room with no electronics as she had consequences on the board. "I'm still on red level anyway! I don't get to go off campus on the weekends, and I don't have a family!" The young girl spouted off without missing a beat.

She was as smart as a whip as well, excelling ahead of most kids her age, and she was already doing third grade classes as she had sped through second grade just as fast as she had started. Her teacher was trying to keep up with the child and gave her harder and harder work, especially math. The only problem was her behavior as whenever she would become bored, she'd start to talk to the person next to her or even get out of her seat and begin to visit around the classroom.

"Red level or not, you should be complying to the rules of your cottage, Isabella. We talked about this!" Brianna reaches over and softly took the green crayon out of her hand and tilted her chin so she could look into her giant brown eyes.

"I don't have a family! We talked about THAT!" Isabella retorted, and it was all that Brianna could do to not laugh at her. She was much older for her years, and phrases like this had a way of making her want to laugh. Yet she didn't want to make her think it was okay, her behavior and all.

The little girls sighed as she jumped up. "Did you bring me Reeses' pieces this time?" She spied the older woman's striped black and white bag, yet the woman could only shake her head at the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But your actions don't warrant a treat. You were sent to the principal's office three times last week, and today, you pulled the fire alarm resulting in the fire department showing up unnecessarily. You do know that's why I'm here, right?"

But the young child didn't care as she tried to jump over the table to grab the bag. Brianna was much too fast for her as she pulled it from her reach while scooping her up in her arms. Bella was furious, and she started to kick and swing her arms like a wild animal. After a bit of scuffling, she gave up and began to cry quietly. The older woman was used to her by now, and waited until she was calm before she pulled her into her lap and stroked her long jet black pony tail.

"Bella, baby..." she soothed. Her heart broke each and every single time she came to the campus to visit with her. She knew that this girl had so much potential, but her mother was in jail, and nobody knew who her father was. For Ana didn't even know as she didn't know she was pregnant until she was already locked up and sober. From day one, Isabella was placed in a foster home, but when she turned three years old, her foster family was killed in a tragic accident. And so, her journey in and out of foster homes began.

She had learned from a very early age to manipulate, and some times that worked to her advantage. Other times it did not. But to the young Latina girl, it was survival of the fittest, and she was determined to get her way no matter the cost. Sometimes it was to her advantage that she was the way she was, for some of the foster families abused her. In her very last home, the foster mom had six foster kids, and she used the money given to her by the state for the kids to remodel her house as well as buy lavish gifts for herself all the while she gave the kids bread and water. If they complained, they were placed in the "time-out" house which in fact was a fancy name for a dog house, and they would have to wear a collar on a chain.

Isabella often spent a great deal of her time in the "time-out" house, and she came up with an idea to take care of her foster mom once and for all especially after her one foster sister, Sierra, was in the house for three days with no food or water. Little Bella decided to take the Nair which was same color as her foster mom's shampoo and switch out the liquid, and when the woman washed her hair one morning, big clumps began to fall out of her head and into the tub making her scream at the top of her lungs while the little girl was in the hallway recording the whole thing for her siblings amusement. But she wasn't fast enough, and the woman caught her, and placed her in the doghouse until her social worker came to pick her up. Of course, she had unchained her right before Brianna showed up, and when Isabella told her all about it, she had no proof. The only proof to be seen were the giant bald spots on the foster mom's head.

"Take me home with you, Bri..." the little girl whispered as she reached up and played with her long curls, and this broke her heart even more. The same song and dance. The same situation every single time. From indifference to defiance, to fighting, to resignation and here she was, just a little girl with no family and with no one to call her own. All she had really was Brianna, and that made the woman even more determined to track down her family or someone who would be able to handle her tantrums, manipulative ways and settle her down with all of the love and support she needed to thrive. The older she became, the harder it would be to place her. Yet it really didn't matter. This group home was her last resort as no matter where she was placed, she ended back with social services. The judge had said that this was the very last straw for the little girl as this was not just a group home but a therapeutic treatment facility where she had her very own therapist who was trying very hard to work with her and teach her healthy boundaries and coping skills.

"Baby girl, you know the answer to that," the older woman stroked her wet cheeks as she looked up into her eyes. "Promise me you'll work really hard to make your bed this week? And don't pull anymore fire alarms...you can do this Bella baby...I know you can..." She believed in her, and as always, the small child made a promise to do better...to be better, and she gave the woman a great big hug before she left, leaving Bella once again to herself wishing she had a mama.


	13. Chapter 13

STEF*

"I just don't understand where they can be!" Pulling the dune buggy out from behind the chicken coop, I park it and shut it off, completely frustrated and scared half out of my mind. This feels like a repeat of a couple of years ago when Callie up and disappeared leaving me to wonder if she was still alive and okay.

"I don't think they ran off, Stef. Callie has a clearer head on her shoulders than she did in the past." Mike tries to reassure me, but all I can do is worry even more.

"That's what I'm afraid of...she could be hurt! Or...or..." I trail off not wanting to spout of negativity into the atmosphere.

Mike places his hand on my arm. "It's ok. I'm worried, too. Think...where could she have gone after she fed the chickens? There has to be a meadow or field or even trail that she loves to ride. Something to go on so we know which way they went!"

I sigh as I rub the bridge of my nose. "Uhhhhhh, she loves to ride on this trail off of Turner Lane. But she knows not to go on a trail ride without letting Lena or myself know first. This just doesn't make sense whatsoever!" I blow out my breath I didn't realize I was holding, and look over at Mike. "Do you...do you think maybe Mariana...you know...took off, and Callie is trying to find her by herself? I'm trying to..to make sense I guess." For the first time I am beginning to doubt my ability to actually help a troubled teenager as repressed and broken as Mariana has exhibited in her actions since the day she entered the ranch. My heart goes out to her, but now? Now, I'm truly wondering if both Lena and I bit off way more than we could ever chew.

"That could be a possibility. Honestly. But I do agree with you. Maybe we should start with the trails she usually loves to ride and go from there? It's worth a shot! Do you want me to drive?" he offers, but I just shake my head as I turn the key.

"No, let's go..." Doom washes over me as it is now pitch black, and I have to use my brights to see the road in front of me. Riding a horse like this is not only dangerous, but Callie knows better!

CALLIE*

"Mari? It's...it's cold..." I am now shivering and the pain has somehow dissipated which makes no sense to me whatsoever. It's almost as if I have become numb and all that I can feel is the coldness washing over us. A slight breeze is blowing into my face, and I squint as I try to sit up to see if I can make out from where it's flowing into the closed in quarters.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I really am...I really screwed up this time," She slowly stands as she tries to feel around to see what she can use to our advantage. She was good at making due and adapting to her surroundings after all. But the young girl's heart was really broken this time, for she could see that someone was seriously hurt because of her stubbornness and putting herself first.

I slowly sit up and try to rub my arms, but can barely move my right hand as a sharp pain shoots through me almost taking my breath. I'm almost sure I have a broken rib because inhaling sharply just now was one of the most painful experiences yet. "No...don't blame...yourself...just...don't..." I manage to get out. Even talking takes way too much energy, and I squeeze my eyes as hot tears burn them. I'm trying so, so hard not to be mad at Mariana right now. I know that I should have checked with Moms before taking her with me, but the need to actually get along with her was greater than finding out facts. And now? Now, it sounds as if she tricked me...that she's really regretting her decision, and that she is apologizing for getting us into this whole mess. I don't want to be mad at her. I really don't, and as I lean back against the cold brick of the well, I try to remember a time when things were much simpler. And all I can think of is Mama...with her hair piled high on top of her head...her sweet, sweet smile, and the way she gives such good back rubs or how she plays with my hair. I see her standing in the middle of the kitchen making dinner...me walking in and her cheery Hello as I throw my back pack on the ground and jump in helping her with dinner or just baking for Mom. That's what I think about as I try my hardest to take my mind to another place other than here and the pain that is coming and going as well as the fear.

MARIANA*

How could I be so stupid? How could I be so selfish right now? All I can think about is Jesus...what is he thinking? He must be worried sick. Would he ever talk to me again? He just got done telling me right before we came here just how selfish I really am. He was right. I am selfish, and now because of that selfishness, Callie is very hurt. Who cares about me. I'll survive. But Callie? She has it all! Two moms, a loving, stable home, horses of her own. She has a warm bed at night, and she gets to go to school like a normal kid on the school bus. She gets to get off that same bus in the evening and actually know beyond a doubt that this is where she lives, and this is the place that is her home. It won't be taken out from under her feet. She won't come home to no food or tons and tons of chores, so many chores that she begins to feel like a slave. She can open her drawers, and if she finds a pair of jeans that doesn't fit or a shirt that has a hole in it, she can go and tell one of her moms...and not worry about being slapped across the face or told that it's just to damn bad.

I sniffle softly as I find a piece of broken wood beneath my feet and make my way over to Callie. "Which arm hurts?" I ask softly as I reach out in the darkness and my hand lands on her pants' leg.

"Right...right arm..." she whimpers, and I move to try and find it, and I know when I do because she cries out.

"I'm sorry! Guide my hand, ok? I can't see, but maybe we can place this piece of wood under your armpit so it doesn't move?" I have no clue what I'm doing right now. All I can think of is fixing what I broke. She places her left hand on mine as she slowly guides me to her hurt arm, and I gingerly place it under her armpit. I can hear her crying, and it makes me feel even worse. I run my hands down her pants' leg again to the hem and begin ripping. I can feel her stiffen up as she shudders, and I explain. "I'm going to rip these to tie it into place, ok? Try not to move."

Making quick work with the ripped pieces of jean material, Callie helps me find her arm again, and I tie it into place the best that I can before falling beside her. I feel weak myself as I know that I've lost some blood. But I'm unwilling to check the severity of it because I deserve this. I deserve to be hurt as my punishment. Closing my eyes, I reach out in the darkness as I search for Callie's good hand, and she must sense this because soon her hand snakes softly into mine and we hold onto each other for dear life and pray for daylight or help, but whichever comes first, the most important thing is that we don't panic...don't panic, Mari...don't panic...


	14. Chapter 14

The famous horse whisperer wasn't feeling so magnificent tonight...not one bit. In fact, she felt like a complete failure, for not only had she lost her only child once again, but also, she had lost a child who was placed in her care to help rehabilitate. So, tonight, she was feeling very dejected, and as hard as she always was on herself, tonight, she was even harder. She couldn't believe that she didn't keep a sharper eye on Mariana. Bob had warned her and Lena that the twins were flight risks. She knew that! Lena knew that!

Silence hung in the air between Mike and her. She had nothing to say, and Mike could tell that his cousin was very upset. The truth was, he was upset as well, but not with Callie but the new girl, Mariana, that Stef and Lena had so graciously brought into their home to help give them a second chance at life. He had been skeptical to begin with when Stef had told him that this is what she and Lena had decided to do. He felt that his cousin was setting herself up for great heartbreak for she was very sensitive. But he also knew that once she had her mind set on something, there was no talking her out of it...not at all. He didn't understand the ungratefulness that Stef had told him this Mariana had been portraying since setting foot on the ranch...not even a little bit because Stef had such a huge heart as did her wife, Lena. He knew that those two would gladly give the shirts off of their backs, and maybe that was the problem here. Maybe their big hearts had once and for all come back to bite them badly in the ass.

As the pair rounded the bend back towards the first trail, the blonde slowly applied the brake to the dune buggy. "Shhhhh, look! Mike! Look!"

Looking to where she had pointed, Mike quickly jumped out of the small vehicle as his cousin was following quickly behind him, for up head were two horses, and as they neared, they realized that they were none other than two of Stef's own, Lilac and Neon. "Where are they, boy?" the middle aged woman asked softly as she grabbed his bridle and ran her hand over his face softly. He neighed loudly as she did this, and she laughed a little as she backed off knowing that was his warning that he didn't want to be bothered. He struggled to trust many, and she was even surprised when Lena had said he took to Mariana almost immediately.

"So, here are their horses, but where would they have gone on foot?" she wondered out loud as Mike lead both horses to tie up to the dune buggy. The blonde pulled out two mag-flashlights and handed one to the man before they began to slowly find their way back among-st the brush and grown over trail ahead.

"Hey, wasn't this Bruce Trellis' old place? You know the place that he used for when he came out here every spring to hunt and spend time where he grew up?" Stef pushed back a handful of branches as her flashlight revealed a run down shack. The steps were half rotted off, and the roof looked like it would blow off of the structure if they had bad enough winds. Shining her flashlight around the shack, she saw the boarded up windows, and some red, spray painted graffiti where it was obvious some young kids had used this as a party area. Upon further investigation, the pair saw empty beer bottles and cigarette butts everywhere.

Shaking his head, Mike shone his own flashlight beyond the broken down house to where there was a small clearing, and smack dab in the middle was an iron pump. "Back here!" He whispered hoarsely as his adrenaline was obviously picking up, for he practically ran over to where an old well used to be but his light made him stop for just in time, he saw a giant hole in the ground. Holding up his hand so Stef would stop behind him, he slowly knelt down and peered over the edge, shining the light below. At first he didn't see anything but old dried up leaves as well as broken pieces of wood, but he stopped as he heard a faint whimper that sounded like a kitten.

"What is it?" Stef whispered hoarsely as he wouldn't let her come any further. He didn't answer right away though as once again he held up his hand.

"I don't know...sounds like a kitten or some injured animal..."

That was all Stef needed to hear before she began calling her little girl's name loudly. "CALLIE!!!!! CALLIE!!!!! IT'S MOM! WHERE ARE YOU, BABY? MOM'S HERE!!!!! CALLIE!!!!!"

And with that, Mike jumped up because they heard a faint reply. "Stef??? Stef??? We need help! Callie's been hurt! Help!!!!"

"Oh my god! Mike! They're down there! We have to get them out of there! It's so cold! Mike!" Stef began to panic as she laid on her stomach and tried to peer over the edge to see both girls, but her flashlight showed a very hurt Callie curled up in a ball, her one arm tied to some kind of make-shift split, and upon further investigation, she saw blood, lots of blood, caked to the Latina girl's long black hair as well as running down her leg.

"Mom's here! We're getting you out of there, Cals and Mariana! Don't move!" Jumping up, she could barely breathe as she saw Mike on the phone obviously calling for an ambulance and the fire department, but they lived way out here, and it would take some time for both to arrive.

As he hung up, he grabbed Stef's hand. "They'll be here in half an hour. All we can do is wait..." But the woman didn't want to hear the word wait. She couldn't comprehend the word wait because that was her baby who looked very hurt down there. That was another baby she had brought into her care. Shaking her head, she ran as fast as she could back to the dune buggy to look for the rope she always carried with her wherever she went in that thing.

"Stef! We can't do anything! Stop! We have to wait! We can get seriously hurt, ourselves!"

He reached for her arm, but she yanked away as furious as all get out.

"No, Mike! We are NOT WAITING! How the hell can you say wait! Those are very hurt children down there, and it's as cold as can fucking be! NO WE DON'T WAIT!!!!" she sputtered as she ran the rest of the way to the small vehicle and found the rope she was looking for. She would do this her way no matter what. Who the hell knew when the fire department and medics would get there! They could say half an hour and a whole hour or two could go by and her babies are still down there! NO way in hell would she let that happen! Never!


	15. Chapter 15

"Mariana Gutierrez!"

"Here," she stood forward in the line-up of girls, her head held low, not wanting to look at the officer. The black and blue around her left eye was fading into a yellowish brown, and she had just had the stitches removed from her leg and head just the other day. All memories of that terrible night were beginning to fade...except for the nightmares that have now had come to haunt her. Pictures of her twin brother, Jesus, standing over her hospital bed, crying and begging for her to be okay...that he can't do this alone...pictures of Callie being wheeled off with oxygen over her bloody face made her jump up night after night in a cold sweat with tears running down her face, and her heart pounding out of control. It happened every single night, and with every nightmare came haunting memories of a family that just might have been the one to adopt her and Jesus had she just given them a chance. But she blew it. She blew it, and when Lena had called Bob to report her actions, he had showed up that early morning to let her know that this was it: she was headed straight back to Portland to juvie, and she would remain there until they had a bed open at the group home, The Board of Childcare.

She had cried and cried, and had known that this was coming. But she had brought this all on herself. She had been the one to make this decision to rebel and not follow the rules, and someone innocent was now hurt because of her.

"Look up, bitch!" The taller girl next to her pushed into her slightly trying to get her to stand at attention.

"God! Leave me alone!" she hissed back not wanting to be bothered.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" She now stood in Mariana's face, and the Latina girl didn't back down but stood as tall as she could and stared straight into the older girl's darkened eyes.

"I said leave me alone, dammit!"

"QUIET!" the officer bellowed and both girls quickly got back into line until the roll call was finished.

"I'll meet you in the showers!" the older girl threatened so only Mariana could hear, and complete terror washed over the young girl. She didn't really want to fight anyone. Not if she could help it. She really did want to turn over a new leaf. That was her goal just as soon as she had fucked up and got Callie so terribly hurt. But it was proving to be harder and harder with each and every day in here. It seemed if it wasn't one thing, it was another, and before she knew it, she was arguing, punching, and even cussing older girls out. But so far, no one had taken their threats to the next level. Mariana knew that her luck would run out eventually, especially when it came to this brute of a girl who had just threatened her. Everyone called her Molly, and it was well known that Molly meant whatever she said.

"My pleasure!" Mariana promised back to the girl which brought on an onslaught of laughter from not only Molly but her side-kicks, Sam and Bridget. But Mariana didn't care. If she could withstand the holy terror of a one Stefanie Adams Foster and her complete and utter disappointment than she could definitely take on Molly...but who was she kidding. This wasn't her at all...not without her other half, Jesus...

FLASHBACK*

"Is she okay? Is my baby okay?" the blonde was now crying as the firemen pulled Callie up out of the old well on a stretcher. Both she and Mike had tried without any luck to get the girls out, and the more they tried, the more the edge they were using to balance on became very unstable, leaving them to just wait it out until the fire department and the medics arrived.

"She's unconscious, ma'am, but stable. We'll take it from here," The medics quickly placed an IV in the young girl's arm as well as made sure to make sure that she was stable and wouldn't move any during the transport to the hospital. They also placed oxygen on her face as it was apparent that she was struggling to breathe. They didn't know the extent of her injuries and wouldn't until they got her to the hospital and could run some x-rays as well as some tests.

Stef ran over to where the firemen were just pulling up young Mariana, and she had blood caked all over the side of her head. Head wounds tend to look worse than they usually are, but they didn't want to take any chances even if she was awake right now. "I'm sorry, Stef," the young girl whispered hoarsely as huge tears ran down her dirty face. "I'm so sorry. I hope that Callie is okay..."

But the blonde was furious, more furious than she'd ever felt in her life, and she was struggling to not snap Mariana's head off. She just nodded as the medics stabilized the young girl, and after she knew that she would be okay, she quickly jumped in the back of the ambulance with Callie. Pulling out her phone she called Lena, and her wife answered on the second ring.

"Hey, babe! Did they finally show up? How is Callie? How is Mariana?"

The older woman's jaw clenched as she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yes, and I'm in the back of the one ambulance with Callie. She looks really bad, Lena...our baby girl is really hurt..." her voice broke, and she stopped talking for she didn't wish to cry right now no matter how badly she really wanted to do so.

"And Mariana? Is she okay?"

Silence filled the ambulance except for the heart monitor and the siren that was now wailing as they travelled at a top speed to the hospital.

"Love? Mariana? Is she okay?" Lena knew her wife by now and knew that not only was she probably beside herself but also she was furious and didn't know how to feel. Lena felt completely helpless not being there with them right now, but she would take Jesus with her soon to meet them at the hospital.

"Ya...she's okay...ummmm, did you...did you call Bob?" she finally managed as her own chest felt tight. She dreaded this so much. But calling their parole officer was a must in light of everything that happened.

"I did...Stef..." was all that Lena could get out and both women knew what the other was thinking. He'd be by the hospital later on to tell them that this was it. Mariana was headed back to juvenile hall as this had been her very last chance and she had blown it big time.

"Okay, well, Callie is unresponsive right now, and they are thinking that she may have a concussion as well as some broken bones including her right arm, but they are only guessing as they need to run x-rays..." the blonde's voice sounded dead as she relayed the news to her wife. She felt as if she was actually living a nightmare, and that maybe, just maybe she'd wake up and none of this would have happened.

"Okay, baby. Keep the faith, okay? Jesus and I will be joining you. I'll see you soon. Everything will be okay. I love you, babe..." The younger woman was trying desperately to hold onto some kind of faith or positive thought to help them through even though she was beginning to feel the pain to her own heart knowing that the inevitable was about to happen, and that her wife would feel like an ultimate failure.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

Young Mariana hurried off to her cell to grab her shower things as quickly as possible hoping that possibly Molly had been bluffing. Anymore, she was beginning to give up. Maybe she should just let this girl beat the shit out of her. Maybe then she could be placed in solitary confinement for the remainder of her stay until she was sent to this home that they had said they were putting her in as soon as a bed was ready. She should care, but she didn't. She would face her and act tough, but in the end, she'd give up...she would give up because without Jesus? She didn't know who she really was.

"Stop! Take your shower later!" A voice came out of nowhere, and Mariana looked around trying to find where it was coming from, for she didn't have a cell mate.

"Over here..." the voice grew a little louder, and as she turned, she was looking into an identical pair of eyes, so much like her own.

"How old are you?" Mariana asked as she slowly placed her small shampoo bottle back onto the metal shelf above her bed.

"I just turned eight last month. How old are you?" the younger girl didn't act like she was eight. In fact, Mariana could have sworn that she was twelve instead.

"You can be put in here if you're eight????" Mariana quizzed as she looked doubtfully at the young child.

But the little girl wasn't phased in the least. "You can if you're warned over and over again to straighten the fuck up, and they put you in here for three days before you can go back. They call it being 'scared straight' or some shit like that."

"Ummm, aren't you kind of young to be swearing like that, little girl?" Mariana had all but forgotten about the threat from Molly and her crew as she began brushing her long dark hair before they would head down to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Ya. Brianna is always telling me to watch my language, but I don't really care to be honest. What's your name by the way?"

Mariana pulled her long hair back in a low pony tail before answering the girl. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You're the one walking into my cell, which you aren't allowed to do by the way." The pair began to walk together towards breakfast, and the younger Latina girl didn't give up.

"I guess you could ask me first, but I asked YOU first. So, again, what's your name? Since I just saved your ass from getting beat!" She placed her hand on her hip, and Mariana stopped walking long enough to glare at her.

"You saved MY ass from being beat? Are you serious? You're the one who needs protection! Why would you want to come here? Are you that stupid?"

"Well then. I see. You're here because you requested it. I see." The young child was wise beyond her years as she tossed her long braid behind her back and laughed. She began to walk off then stopped and turned around, looking dead right into Mariana's dark eyes. "My name is Isabella, if you want to know." And with that, she sauntered off leaving Mariana to wonder why the hell someone so little could be so damn brave.


	16. Chapter 16

LENA*

Watching our daughter go through the healing process, I couldn't help but go through phases of grief: from anger to rage to denial to sadness and even to numbness. And as each day passed, I watched as Jesus was sullen and quiet. He was like a shell of a boy who would do what he was supposed to do, but the spark had left his eyes. He'd go from meek and quiet to sudden rage where he'd throw bails of hay as hard as he could from the loft, and that's when Stef and I were thankful it was only hay he was throwing. We'd hear him out in the barn, yelling in Spanish as he hurled it over the ledge down below so he could feed the horses, but by the time he was finished, he was spent to the point, he'd eat his dinner in silence and head to his room.

Callie was quiet as well. She had broken her right arm in several places as well as a couple of ribs on her right side as well as had to get stitches. Due to her being in the hospital, she had to miss her horse competition, and she had been beside herself.

FLASHBACK*

"I have to get out of here, Mama! Please!" Callie cried as she tried to sit up in her hospital bed, but it was hard as she had a thick white cast all the way up her arm.

"No, baby, relax, ok?" I got up to run my hand soothingly over her forehead trying to calm her. She had just come back from having surgery on her arm where she had several pins placed in it as it was severely broken from the nasty fall.

Giant tears rolled sideways down her face as her lip began to quiver. "Please! You don't understand! Lilac is ready! I need to do this!" she cried hoarsely as her small frame began to shake. I could tell that this was really killing her inside. This horse competition was all that she had talked about for the past several months, and missing it would crush her. It was crushing her right before my very eyes.

"Awwww, my baby..." I soothed as I gently crawled up beside her on the bed. Wrapping my arm around her, she laid her head on my shoulder as she continued to sob. "Shhhhhh, love...try not to get too worked up, ok? Relax, ok? Mama has you..." Hearing her cry like this was breaking my heart over and over, and right now I would give anything to take her place. I know that she isn't my flesh and blood, but it doesn't matter. I love her like my own, and our bond has only gotten stronger with each passing year.

"It's not fair...it's not...why did this happen to me? Why? I worked so damn hard!" she kept crying, and all I could do was try to listen the best I could without crying with her. I kept running my hand softly over her wavy brown hair as she whimpered and cried all the while I was crying inside. I had no words of comfort for her. I had no answers. I had many, many questions, and to say I was angry with a higher power was an understatement. I was furious. I was furious that He let our baby get so hurt. I was upset that this other girl, Mariana, had wormed her way into my heart only to be yanked away of her own doing.

"Hey, my loves," Stef walked in the room not too soon for I was at a loss right now. Seeing Callie crying, she met my eyes with her own as she neared the bed, placing her hand gently on my arm.

"Cals? Don't cry my baby. Don't cry my love," She, too, tried to soothe with her words as Callie sniffled and wiped her eyes looking up into her Mom's.

"Tell them I'm sorry. I let them down. I let Lilac down. I'm sorry," She now sounded dejected, and as Stef and I once again looked at each other, we knew we were thinking the exact same thing. She needed to sleep.

So, slowly, I got up from the bed as Stef leaned in and kissed her child. "Rest, sweetheart, ok? Go to sleep. Mom and Mama will be right here..." As she stood, she couldn't hide the tears that were now in her eyes, and I immediately grabbed her hand as she squeezed it with all of her might. We stood there for a while longer as Stef continued to soothe Callie with her hand running through her hair as she drifted off to sleep before we quietly left her room to talk. This definitely was a very trying time for us for sure, but we knew we'd get through it together.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

Today was no different for Callie as she was supposed to get her cast taken off her arm, but she had barely spoken to Jesus the entire last six weeks, let alone us. She'd have her moments when she would talk to me the most, but when it came down to it, she wouldn't really open up to her own mother which was strange seeing as they had such a strong mother, daughter connection. This was not like her at all, and even when I would sit and try to see if she wished we never brought the twins to the ranch she denied hating the idea.

"I don't see why you keep bringing this up, Mama! Seriously! I don't blame you guys one single bit!" the young teen answered sharply now, and I was taken back by the bitter tone in her voice. I had come upstairs to see if she was ready to head to the doctor's and had seen her thumbing through her art journal with a blank look on her face.

"It doesn't seem that way, Callie. Please, love. You know I can only help you so much if you won't talk to me or Mom." I ran my hand down her back and felt her demeanor stiffen under my touch. Backing up some, I continued. "Have you been drawing? I see you've been drawing that shack?"

She shrugged her shoulders now as she stood and grabbed her cowboy hat and placed it on her head. "Are we ready to go? I want to get this thing off my arm once and for all."

I stood there for a moment longer wondering if I should stop pushing her to talk to me. The thing was, Stef felt completely helpless, and I felt as if I was the last hope for her.

Looking back at me, she snapped. "Ready?"

Coming back to the present, I nodded my curly head as I followed close behind down to my truck. "I love you, Cals..." I tried again as I started the vehicle, and she just smiled softly as I pulled out.

And that's pretty much how our life has gone the last six weeks. Between a silent Stef, a silent Jesus and a silent Callie, I wanted to scream and scream loudly! I needed to get out, and that's when it hit me that I should go and see Mariana. She had just been placed in this children's home, and was allowed visitors on a Saturday or Sunday or both depending on her behavior. And hearing from Bob that she had earned that visit, it was then I decided on making the long trip to see our little girl, for it didn't matter to me that she had only been in our a house a couple of weeks. She had already wormed her way into my heart, and I thought of her as my little girl.


	17. Chapter 17

STEF*

"Babe? What's on your mind?" Settling back against my pillows, I watch Lena as she removes her jewelry. She has not said a single word since dinner, and I also noticed that Callie seemed somewhat lighter, almost as if that glimmer of light was returning to her eyes that I hadn't seen since before the accident.

She pulls the hairband from off of her wrist as she turns to look at me and swiftly pulls her hair up. "I'm just tired..."

"Ya? How was Cals therapy session? She seemed lighter..." I observe as I place my left arm above my head and watch her intently. I know that something is up as this isn't normal behavior for her. She's usually the one who is talking my head off when I'm trying to read or pay bills on my laptop.

"You didn't talk to her? I thought that's what you were doing as Jesús and I did the dishes!" She seems frustrated now, and I sit up more.

"No! I mean I went up to her room, but she was in the shower. So, I came in here and did some laundry, but by the time I finished, she was sound asleep." I watch my wife as she undresses and slides on an oversized t-shirt before sliding into the bed beside me. Moving closer to her, I run my fingers softly up and down her arm. "What's wrong? Why do I feel like something is bothering you, and you're just not talking to me? Hmm? Talk to me, my love..."

She sighs as she moves to lay her head on my shoulder and she links our fingers. "Callie blames herself for Mariana going back to juvie. That's why she's been so sullen and..and quiet. She's been burying this..this guilt, and I had no idea!" She sniffles and moves to bury her face in my neck.

I re-adjust myself so I'm now holding her close. "Oh, my love..." my voice cracks as I squeeze her and squeeze my own eyes shut. Hearing this about my baby? Hearing that she blamed herself? It's almost too much to bear. "How...how did you find this..this out?"

Her lips brush the side of my neck as she whispers against it softly, "She told me on the way home. It was almost as if a dam had been unblocked as she just talked non-stop, and all I could do was try to keep up with her."

I pull back as my hand brushes a few stray curls from her face. "I..I don't know what to say except it's good she finally agreed to see the therapist and she actually spoke to one of us." I wriggle my nose as a deep sadness washes over me.

It's true that I have been blaming myself as well, and being that Callie was so much like me, I can completely understand why she felt how she felt. In fact, I've cried so many tears on a few trails rides alone within the last couple of months because I didn't want to burden Lena with how awful I feel to have brought this predicament to our ranch. But now that I'm hearing that Callie wasn't mad at us but at herself, I can't help but feel bitter sweet.

"What are you thinking?" Lena now has her fingers running through the back of my short hair, something she loves to do when we cuddle and talk.

I come back to reality as I look deeply into her caring eyes, eyes that have long since been a tender spot for me, for when I look into them, I feel as if I'm the most important person in her world because she gives me her undivided attention, and before I know it, I'm opening up far wider than I do with anyone else. I try to speak the words that are swirling around inside of my head, words that have not only swirled into a cyclone of anguish over the past weeks, but have also threatened to strangle me at times. "I feel...I kind of feel the same way...that's it's all my fault. That we weren't really prepared for this...for..for troubled teenagers, let alone twins. That somehow I failed us...I failed them. I failed Callie and you, and I failed the twins! I..Lena..I..."

Before I know it, tears are now rushing out of my eyes, and I can't speak as it's now Lena who has me in her arms as I cry my hardest that I've cried with anyone for a very long time. All of the guilt that has been plaguing me is now rushing out of me, and I can't stop for nothing. "Oh, my love! Why didn't you come to me? Have you been carrying this?" she keeps running her fingers through my hair as I cling to her, my heart breaking into smithereens. "Shhhhh, love, try to breathe...please, baby..."

Her hand starts to rub up and down my back as she tries to get me to stop crying so hard, and eventually it works as I try to concentrate on her scent, her heartbeat, she touch, her voice, she words, anything that usually grounds me to the present, and eventually, she moves so she can cup my now red, blotchy face, and I sniffle as my eyes stay closed.

"Look at me, Stefanie Marie..." I sniffle a few more times before I slowly meet her caring gaze.

"I don't know how to do this..." I whimper out, my fingers closing tightly around the hem of her over-sized shirt.

"Do what, baby? What, love?" She searches my eyes trying to understand what I am trying to say to her. "Be a mom? Because you're already one hell of a mother, Stef. You were that way before you met me." Her thumbs softly graze my skin as she continues to cup my cheeks.

My nose wriggles as it always does when something makes me uncomfortable. "Be a mother to them...Mariana hurt...hurt Callie...I...Lena..."

"Do you really think she hurt Callie?"

I don't know how to answer her. I feel as such a loss right now, and I know there's more than Mariana to think about. There's also Jesus who is still with us, and who is struggling as for the very first time, he is faced without being with his other half.

"She didn't..."

Both Lena and I jump back as we hear Callie's firm voice coming from the doorway of our room.

"Callie? I thought you were sleeping, baby girl." I pat the bed before quickly wiping the leftover tears from my eyes. "Come..."

She walks softly over to the bed before quickly moving so she's between Lena and me. We each take a hand, and I look over at her. "I'm so sorry, Cals..."

"No," she shakes her head. "Let me talk...Please? Mom? Mama?" She looks between the both of us as she squeezes both of our hands, and I struggle not to let the tears begin to flow again. I just nod as does Lena before she softly continues. "I had a choice. I had a choice to not listen to her in the first place, you know? In the back of my head, I kind of knew that you hadn't allowed her to ride Neon yet, but I was so desperate for her to like me...to really, really like me that...that I threw caution to the wind because what could it hurt? I thought we'd head to feed the chickens and come right back. And I'd face the consequences, a small price I was willing to pay, you know? Because again, it really was my choice..." She swallows hard as she trails off, and I'm stunned as this girl sitting in front of me reminds me so much of myself. When had she become so grown up? I feel as if I blinked and she was a young woman, and this time a few tears do fall down my face which I make sure to wipe them rather quickly as I squeeze her hand.

"You can't blame yourself, entirely, my love. You just can't. I'm so very sorry that you were carrying this around with you all of this time. I am. And I need to apologize to you for placing so much responsibility on you when it came to her. I should have moved her out of your room the very second you two started to fight. That day you came to talk to me in my office? I should've switched things up..."

"Can I say something?" Lena interjects, and we both look her way as she takes a deep breath. "I think you both are WAY too hard on yourselves. It's no one's fault, ok? Yes, what Mariana did was not only manipulative and wrong, but that could have happened to anyone. Callie, what if your friend, Jessica, had talked you into exploring around that house. You often ride a trail up that way. It was an accident, plain and simple, and for you two to take on so much of the blame? Honey, sweetheart...it breaks my heart." She moves so she can wrap her arms around the both of us, and for the first time in a long time, we all hold on to each other as our tears and laughter soon mix together.

We end up talking late into the night, and before we know it, all pass out holding on to each other with a resolve to work on our communication as well as more family time, for it's our bond that was strong...our family bond, and it's what brought healing to our hearts.


	18. Chapter 18

Two months had passed, and a bed was now ready for young Mariana as promised at the therapeutic treatment facility/group home for children. Staring blankly out the window as the transport suburban drove onto the campus, her long dark hair covered half her face. Looking at her, one would guess that she was mad at the world around her. Upon further investigation, a deep sadness could be seen in her wide dark eyes which she kept down for the most part.

"Okay? We're here at the clinic. The nurse will give you a physical and take down any medical information that we need to know. She'll radio me when she's done, and I'll come down to walk you up to cottage four." Mariana wouldn't look at the young woman who was speaking to her. She just got out of her seat and refused to take her hand as she jumped out of the suburban on her own. She was still in juvenile/prison attire which included a mustard yellow scrub type pants and top as well as long white socks and burgundy slide-ons.

"Miss June" as she called herself, took out a pair of keys and unlocked the cuffs that were around Mariana's wrists, and for the first time, the younger girl looked up into a pair of friendly green eyes. Miss June closed the cuffs and smiled widely at her, but she made no facial expression as she was pointed to the entrance of the clinic.

Just as soon as she entered the smaller building, a side door swung open as an older-looking woman nurse smiled brightly at her. "And you must be Mariana Gutierrez! Hi! My name is Miss Julianna, and I'm the head nurse! You'll see me in the mornings and afternoons, and in the evenings, Mr. Joe is the nurse on duty. Follow me, please!"

The Latina girl kept her head down as she followed the robust nurse into a smaller room. "Here's a gown, strip down except for your underclothes and put this on. I'll wait out here by my desk." She smiled widely as she walked out of the room leaving the young teen to shakily strip down. Visions of her first night in juvie flash in her mind as she remembers having to strip in front of the officers and she had to spin and squat and cough...she had felt so violated, but here? For some reason, it was different here.

After her physical and the onslaught of questions she was peppered with, some that felt way too personal, as promised, the nurse radioed this Miss June, and soon she was on her way up to cottage four. As they made their short walk up the sidewalk, Mariana looked around, wide-eyed as this was a facility, something she hadn't ever seen in all of her years of being in and out of foster homes and facilities. Most of the places she had stayed were like hospitals or jails, where she had to stay in cuffs, but here, she was walking freely beside this kind woman. "What size do you wear, honey?" Miss June smiles as they make their way into the cottage.

It's now after dinnertime, and the cottage is dead quiet. Mariana shrugs as she looks around the open area that is tiled except for the giant rug in the dead center. Three couches sit on the perimeters of the rug as well as a few over-sized chairs, and diagonally was a TV stand with a giant TV and DVD player. Her eyes dart around the room to the heavy doors to the ten different rooms, and each door was slightly propped open.

"I would guess you to wear an extra small?" Mariana turns to look at Miss June and she once again is smiling widely at her. The familiar annoyance begins to creep up inside of Mariana as when anyone was that kind to her, she always tended to NOT trust them.

"I guess." She answered abruptly as she folded and unfolded her hands nervously in front of her. It was almost a dead giveaway that she didn't have a mean bone in her body, yet her defenses were sky high considering everything she had gone through, and Miss June was very aware of this fact.

"Ok, let me show you where your room is. Follow me?" She began walking towards the left corner room, and as Mariana passed the last room on the left before she reached the corner room, a younger Latina girl popped her head out.

"Oh! You again! Oh brother! You didn't tell me you were coming here!!!!!!" the younger girl was now fully outside of her room, jumping from foot to foot as Mariana did nothing but glare deeply at her.

"How was I supposed to know that they let brats live here," she retorted as the younger girl stomped up to her, placing her hands on her small hips.

"What did you call me, bitch?"

"Isabella! Go back to your room! Now!" Miss June instantly was between the girls, and Isabella stood her ground as she never was one to listen immediately.

"You're just gonna let her call me names? I was standing up for myself! I'm allowed to stand up for myself, Miss June!" she sputtered as the second worker, Miss April, interjected.

"Isabella, you know better. She's new, and no matter what beef you two had outside of here, we can resolve that later in group, but for now, it's quiet hour. I'm sure you have some homework to finish..." The young girl stood still as if she was thinking about if she should obey or show this Mariana a thing or two.

"Bella!" another girl who lived a few doors down called as she stuck her head out. Isabella turned and looked into the eyes of one of the girls who had become a good friend to her. Courtney usually could get Isabella to do anything as she would remind her that she would lose privileges if she didn't.

"Fine!" the young girl finally backed down, but as she passed Mariana, she mouthed the words I'm watching you! so only Mariana could see before heading back to her own room to study.

It was now apparent that Mariana was a bit rattled as she walked into her room and looked around. On her bed was a neatly folded pile of clothes and upon further investigation, she saw what looked to be a pair of new shoes. Looking between the one dresser, desk and back to the small closet, Mariana asked softly, "Can I close my door to change? Or do you have to watch me?"

Miss June laughed softly, but stopped when she saw the look on the younger girl's face. "Oh, honey, this isn't like juvie at all. You can have privacy. But during quiet hour, you can't shut your door. Also, you need to shower and be in bed by 9. We are about to finish up quiet time here shortly and have a group before we go to req."

"Req? As in go outside in a yard or something?" Mariana had a headache and didn't feel at all like going back outside and mingling with a bunch of girls, let alone Isa-freakin-bella.

"Yes! Tonight, we are going to the gym to play some basketball! It's a lot of fun!"

"No thank you," Mariana sat on the edge of her bed as she looked down at the floor.

"That's how we level up here, Mari. You are graded on participation, and from there, you receive scores that will help you level up and get out of here faster. It's all up to you. No one is pressuring you. It was then that the young Latina girl slid down to the floor and buried her head in her hands as she cried her eyes out. She hated this place already. All she knew was that she had to get back to Jesus, some way, some how. She had to bide her time until she figured out exactly where she was compared to where he was at that ranch. Then, she'd make a run for it.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the ranch a young teenage boy was miserable, and as each day passed, it showed more and more. Going through his daily routines, he was sullen and sulky at times even "lippy" with both Lena and Stef, and it was taking everything in Stef NOT to lose her mind. For she had been trying with him. She was at her wit's end by now, and he didn't seem to even notice.

"Jesus! How many times do I have to tell you to shut the irrigation system down when the troughs are full! You have flooded the barn again!" The blonde cussed under her breath as she slushed through wet hay and almost fell on her way to her back office.

"I'm sorry! Ok! God!" the young teen mouthed back as he quickly ran to shut off the valve.

"There's no sorry to this, Jesus! It makes this not only dangerous, but what if you had flooded the stalls! Who would be mucking that shit up!?!" Stef now was losing it for she had promised Lena that she wouldn't cuss in front of the kids, yet here she was losing her mind.

"I would be cleaning this shit up! That's who! You don't make your precious daughter do any of this stuff!" He angrily went and grabbed a push broom to push the muddy water and hay into a pile.

"Stop!" Stef held up her hand, and when he didn't listen, she swiftly grabbed the broom.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"No, young man. Stop for a minute. I started this whole thing off on the wrong foot." She looked at him, but he was mad and folded his arms in front of him as he was frowning big time, every emotion evident on his face.

"Jesus, I'm trying. WE are trying. You won't talk to us. You won't talk to Dr. Diluka. You won't even talk to Callie! I'm at my wit's end, because I gotta tell ya, I care a great deal about you, kiddo, and you're not making it easy here."

Jesus snickered as she said this and rolled his eyes as he dug his hands deeply into his pockets. "Ya! You care? Then how come you let them take my sister? Some care you have..." he muttered now as he looked down, but Stef would have none of it as she set the broom against one of the stall doors and walked over to the boy who was her height. Reaching out, she softly placed her hand on his broad shoulder.

"Oh, honey, look at me, please," the blonde waited as she hoped he would look at her, and when he finally did, she continued, "Honey, I didn't send your sister away. You knew that Bob had warned you two what would happen if you messed up? Yes?"

His eyes were now dark as he looked at the older woman and slowly nodded knowing exactly what she meant. "You still should've stopped it. It was an accident!" His voice grew louder now, but even he knew his twin sister very well, as wherever they went, she had a way of screwing things up because of her selfishness, yet he had been the one to take the heat each and every time. Only this time, there was no way he could have as not only was he not with her, she was in cuffs before he even reached the hospital to see her. Shaking his head at the memory of her cuffed to that hospital bed, he now looked at Stef with so much anger, he could barely handle it. All he knew was that he needed to get away from her, and now.

Squeezing his shoulder, she looked at him with her sad eyes, but he shrugged her off as he shouted again even louder this time. "Just leave me alone, Stef! Don't tell me that you care then let my sister be taken away from me! She's all I had left! You don't get it! You don't get to stand there like some almighty god and tell me this was her fault! Screw you! Just screw you!"

The young boy was now sobbing as he screamed the last words at a stunned Stef and ran out of the barn towards the back field. Letting out a huge sigh, all she could do was watch him run. He wouldn't get too far, that she was sure of as she had been giving him more and more freedom, and he always came back and did his chores in silence. He just needed some air and to cool off, and frankly so did she. She had no earthly idea what to do with him right now. The one person who might help her was her cousin, Mike, and with that thought, she pulled out her phone and called him. She did not understand men or boys for that matter, and maybe, if anything, she could just vent to him, and he'd say something that made sense.

As Jesus ran in the field to where he didn't know, his heart felt as if it would explode in his chest. he grabbed his chest as eventually, he was beginning to run out of steam. Stopping after a while, he looked over at Neon who was grazing quietly nearby, and as he neared the painted horse, his tears began to subside. This had been Mariana's prize horse, that much he knew, but he hadn't really tried to pay attention to any of the horses over the course of the past few months. He had only been like a robot, going through the motions, but as he neared the horse his sister had loved, he could feel the calmness about him.

"Hey, there, Neon," the young boy said softly as he slowly held out his hand as Stef had been trying to teach him. Neon's ears flickered as he heard his name, and he snorted softly as he continued to eat the tall grass near where he was standing. Finally able to place his hand on the horse's head, he ran it down over his mane, and for the first time since Mariana was taken away, Neon didn't spook but instead turned to nuzzle the boy. Laughing, Jesus was still a little scared but kept trying to befriend the horse.

"You know me, don't you, boy, I'm Mariana's brother," he crooned softly as he continued to run his hand down over his long mane. Neon neighed a little louder as he nudged Jesus' pocket, and the young boy laughed. "I don't have anything. I promise! Maybe I can sneak an apple from the kitchen, but I don't know because Lena keeps inventory or something. She's always in that damn kitchen. I think she's like Aunt Jemima or something." The horse just listens as he continues to crunch on the grass in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Stef watches as she talks on her phone from the far end of the pasture. Watching how Jesus interacts with Neon, she gets an idea brewing in her mind, and she's determined to start on it right away. Hopefully this will help to heal the boy's broken heart, for she was beginning to think of him more and more as her boy, and knowing that, she knew that she'd do anything just to see him smile a genuine smile knowing that for once in his life, he had someone who really was on his side and not out to get him or his sister.


	20. Chapter 20

STEF*

"They're calling for a bad snow. So, I'm going to need all of your help getting the horses stabled as well as adding enough hay for two days just in case we can't get to the barn. If anything, I'll get in to turn the irrigation system on, but I don't want them to starve." Looking around the table at my little family, as I had each of their attention here at the breakfast table this morning, I decided to put it out there how serious this storm was going to be.

"You get bad snow out here?" Jesus pours so much syrup on his pancakes that we all watch him in disbelief, and Lena finally clears her throat, and I hold back a laugh.

"Got enough syrup there, bud?" He looks up at me as he keeps pouring.

"Nope!"

Callie just rolls her eyes as she cuts into hers, and I decide to just ignore it for now. We've been trying to watch what we cook for meals due to his ADD, but he does tend to work a lot of his energy out just by doing his daily chores. And because of all of the back-breaking activity, he usually is pretty mellow by the time he sits down to do his school work something Lena has become really good at helping him with.

"Anyway," I continue as I sip my coffee. "Cal, I think you should just stay home from school today. They're going to end up sending you home early anyway, and I'm sure they'll excuse you."

"But, I'm supposed to be taking this test today, Mom!" she sets down her fork and frowns at me.

"What test?" Lena grabs the eggs to add more to her plate as she watches Callie's reaction.

"You know...my, my test. The one I studied for?" Callie stands up and rolls her eyes something she hasn't done with either of us in a long time, and quite frankly I'm shocked at her behavior which seems really odd at this moment.

"Do you mind lowering your voice, Cal?" I look at her and ask calmly yet firmly.

She sighs as she downs her juice. "Nothing..." she mutters as she grabs her cell and storms out of the room. Lena and I make eye contact, yet Jesus is oblivious as he wolfs down his food. I sigh as I scoot back in my chair, but stop when I feel Lena's hand on my arm.

"I'll go. You finish eating since you'll need your energy."

I try to protest, but she just stops me with her lips on mine, and I blush as her hand runs over my shoulders and she walks out of the room. I sigh deeply as I finish up my food, my mind now going over and over what the heck is going on with Callie. Lately it seems as if it's not one kid, it's another, and I only have two at the moment.

LENA*

I find Callie in the front living room as she stuffs her phone in her back pocket and turns to look at me as I enter the room. I half smile at her as I shove my hands in my big sweater's pockets. "You doing okay, kid?"

She nods her head as she reaches up and pulls her hair down trying to fix the pony tail she had in her hair earlier. "Ya...I'll be okay..."

She doesn't' meet my eyes, and I sit on the couch as I cross my legs and watch her. "Want to try again?" I ask softly, and she sighs loudly and almost nervously sits beside me.

Looking down at her hands, she swallows hard before finally confessing. "I've been talking to Mari..."

I don't know why, but this floors me, and I open my mouth and close it again, as I look at her wide eyed. She finally meets me eyes. "Please don't tell Mom. I...I overheard where she was, and I got a hold of the facility, and her therapist had to approve me, and I was put on her phone list. So...so, every night, she gets to make a phone call, and she calls me for fifteen minutes." Her voice trembles, and I can see the relief flood her being as she spills this information to me.

I take a deep breath as I bite my lower lip. "Okay...how..how is she?" I ask this softly so she'll relax and not be so nervous that I'm mad. The truth is I'm more shocked than mad. Callie, of all people, didn't strike me as reaching out to do this, but now I'm even more certain she is her mother's child because this sounds exactly like something that Stef would do.

Callie relaxes now as she continues to ramble. "She's good. She says she misses us even though she acted so mean to Mom and you. She spent the first few phone calls apologizing profusely to me, and I really think she hit rock bottom because she sounds like she's really changed. Anyway, I..I should have come to you and Mom. I know that. And today, I had planned to take a bus to her facility and drop off a care package..." she trails off now as her face flames with her confession.

I sit forward and brush her cheek. "Callie Marie..." is all I have to say, and she leans into my hand.

"I know. I know, Mama...I was about to make an irrational decision. I guess I was ready to face the consequences and it would've been worth it to me, you know?"

But I shake my head as I pull her to me. "No, it would not have been worth it. Especially if you were snowed in and in Portland, two hours from here! Callie, you have to stop trying to make adult decisions when you're still just a child!" I reprimand her lightly as I squeeze her. "But on the other hand, I'm floored...I'm so, so very proud of the woman you are becoming." My voice catches and she reaches up and wipe my tears with her thumb.

"Mama, don't cry...I didn't do it..."

"I know, baby girl. I know..." I lean in and kiss her cheek several times as I sniffle. Who knew that Callie we developing a relationship and with Mariana at that? I knew that Callie worked through blaming herself, but for some reason, I wondered in the back of my mind if she really wanted Mariana to actually come back here.

"Mama?" she breaks me out of my thoughts.

Looking at her, I smile, "Yes, my love?" I run my fingers over the soft curls falling from her pony tail.

"She really doesn't have anyone. She only ever had Jesus, and now she is saying that soon she may be able to have visits. So, I was wondering if we all could go visit her on a Saturday afternoon? Me, you, Mom and Jesus?" She looks at me with a brightness in her eyes, and I can't help but melt.

"I'll talk to Mom, but you know I have to tell her everything. You know we don't hide things from each other, okay?"

She nods as she throws her arms around me and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Mama! I couldn't ask for a better Mama."

Tears spring to my eyes yet again as there was a time when she hated my guts, yet it seems with each passing year, we get closer and closer, and it really warms my heart when she feel safe enough to come to me and admit her faults knowing that I won't holler or fly off the cuff as sometimes Stef tends to do. As she runs upstairs to grab her coat and hat, I sit on the couch a while longer as I count my blessings, one of them being thankful for the day my mustang broke down in the middle of nowhere and Stef and Callie found me.


	21. Chapter 21

"Duck!" Isabella screamed as a snowball whizzed past her head. Mariana was on the other side of the bushes with Courtney, and they were taking turns hurling snowballs at each other, something that was clearly against the rules, yet somehow their workers were unaware as they were trying to get everyone down to the dining hall for lunch.

"Shut the fuck up!" Courtney yelled back as Bella launched a snowball right back that smacked the young girl right in the face. Losing her balance, she slipped and fell back as Mariana caught her. She was fighting mad, and Mari tried her best to keep her under control.

"She's not worth it, Courtney. Trust me. All you'll do is lose your home privileges this weekend if you fight her," Mari reminded the hot headed girl as she helped her pick up her mittens that had fallen out of her pocket.

"Come on, girls! What's taking so long?" Miss June yelled from the other end of the sidewalk after she realized a few of the girls were lagging behind.

"I'm gonna punch her out. That's what. She thinks she owns this cottage, Mari! I swear to god!" Courtney is red faced still as she catches up with the others, and Bella falls into line acting as if nothing happened between them earlier.

"She does act really smug. I thought you two were close. It seemed that way not too long ago." Mari observed as they reached the dining hall.

Taking off her coat, she stomped the snow off her boots and hung it up along with the rest of the girls before heading to stand in line for their food. Everyone ate lunch together every day; so, as usual, the boys whistled as the girls entered, and Mariana kept her head down. She was shy when they were anywhere near the boys or the girls from the other cottage for that matter. She was getting used to the girls in her cottage, but her shyness hadn't left completely.

"She's mad because I went out of my way to be nice to you. I don't know what she has against you, Mari. You're really sweet, and she's mean. I don't get why she thinks everyone has to bow down to her either. She's only fucking eight!" Courtney was unaware at just how loud she was being ,and Bella turned around and shot daggers at her as she stuck her tongue out.

"Bitch! I will beat your fucking ass!" Courtney threatened through gritted teeth as once again Mariana had to hold her back. She pinched her arm hard to get her attention, and Courtney tried to calm down as she grabbed a clean plate off the top of the stack.

Bella just held up her middle finger as she walked out of the serving line with her plate of food and went to sit down at her assigned table. Mariana sighed. She had no idea why the girl got under her skin like she did, but she surely did. There was something about her that rubbed her the wrong way, and she wished she would be moved up to cottage five so she wouldn't have to see her mean ass every single minute of the day.

A couple of hours away, the snow was coming down pretty heavily on the ranch as Stef had predicted, but the small family was all huddled under blankets with hot cocoa as they played scrabble. "This game is bull!" Jesus pouted as he pulled out his letters and set them on his tile to see if he had a word to set down.

"Jesus..." Lena reprimanded him for his cussing, and he rolled his eyes as he huffed and retorted.

"What? It is!" He rolled his eyes again, and Stef laughed softly then covered her mouth as Lena looked at her disapprovingly.

"Can you choose another way to..to tell us how you feel, Jesus?" Stef corrected herself as she smirked slightly avoiding Lena's glare. Jesus and Stef were beginning to form a bond lately, and she knew that Lena was miffed when Stef cursed because it was a downfall for the young boy.

Jesus scoots back a little bit against the couch as he crossed his arms. "Ya! Like can I choose different letters? I always get the absolute worst letters!"

Lena scoots a little closer to Jesus and reaches for his tile of letters. "May I?" And he just nods as he looks at the board. Lena maneuvers a few of the letters and whispers in his ear as she points out a few possibilities before scooting back to her place and sipping her cocoa.

"Heyyyyyy!!!!!! Not fair!" Callie teased as she tossed a marshmallow Lena's direction which she caught and threw in her mouth.

"What's not fair?" Lena winked at her as she blushed slightly. She still refused to meet Stef's eyes as she still was miffed that Stef had laughed earlier. Lately it did seem as if Jesus was taking to Stef more and more, and Lena wondered how she,herself could get through to the boy. She knew that not every child would warm up to her, but it certainly would help if they ever talked about adopting.

"Hey, now! No cheatin', Mama!" Stef tossed a marshmallow at her wife as well hoping to get her to smile, and briefly the woman glanced her way as Stef looked at her intensely. She knew Lena well, and also knew when she was pouting which was now.

Eventually Jesus got used to the board game, and by the time they finished up, he almost won, coming a close second to Lena which they praised him over and over as it was hard for the boy to concentrate as much as he had.

Stef stood and began grabbing the mugs as she announced, "Let's all go outside and build a snowman!!!! I think it's stopped snowing for a little bit! C'mon, Jesus! I think my cousin, Mike, left some snow coveralls over here. That, or I'm sure I can find some somewhere in the attic!" She walked over to her wife who was putting the game away and wrapped her arms around her as she whispered in her hair. "You gonna be mad at me all day? Hmmmm?"

Lena melted a little bit as she closed the lid to the game and smiled softly. "I'm not mad," She turned to look up into Stef's eyes, and Stef just smirked softly as she kissed behind her ear.

"That's not true, and you know it," She whispered softly as she gently tugged on her hand helping her stand. Lena brushed her hair back and shyly looked down as Stef pulled her to her in her arms. " I am...sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have laughed when you corrected him. That was wrong of me." Her nose twitched as Lena's eyes met hers.

Brushing Stef's cheek, she smiled softly. "That's better."

Mocking hurt, Stef sputtered, "What? That's all you wanted, woman?"

Lena laughed now as she tugged her wife towards the steps. "Let's go get ready for this snowball fight you have up your sleeve!"

"Who? Me? I said build a snowman! Who said snowball fight?" Stef giggled as she chased her up the steps.

"Oh, I know you a little too well, Stefanie Marie Adams Foster!"

Reaching the top of the steps, Stef swat at her wife's ass as she tried to dodge what she knew was coming but wasn't fast enough. "Watch it! I'll be the more smacking you dead on while you aren't even looking!"

"Ha! You talk big for someone who squeals like a girl every time she's hit with snow!" Stef came back with a smart aleck response as usual.

After everyone was dressed warmly, Stef having found warm clothes for Jesus in the attic, they all went outside to build their snowman. Laughing and chasing each other with snowballs, the young family could be seen getting along together smoothly and with ease, Jesus finally starting to warm up more and more, as Stef placed one of her dad's old cowboy hats on top of their snowman, they placed a camera up on a fence post for a family picture, and as they giggled and laughed together, Jesus stepped out of line to grab the camera.

"Everybody get together for one more!"

"What? No! You're a part of this family, too!" Stef waved him over so she could reset the timer, and he frowned.

"What? No, I'm just a guest..."

"Don't be silly, bud! You're a part of our family!" Lena walked over to him and placed her arm around his broad shoulders.

"Ya! Get over here!" Callie chimed in as well, and the boy smiled softly as he was trying to hide his emotions. It was true. He was beginning to see more good days than bad, but he still missed his sister, Mariana, so badly that that ache never fully went away. He only hoped that he could see her sooner rather than later.


	22. Chapter 22

Mariana*

If I was being honest with myself, today is one of the absolute worst days of my life. Not only did we have Thanksgiving dinner without me being able to see Jesus, but also, the only kids left on campus were those on red level or those who didn't have a family to pick them up for the holiday. That being said, they combined the girls' cottages; so, we have several girls staying down in cottage four who didn't originally live here.

Being that there was only five of us, girls altogether, we were allowed to stay up past our original bedtimes and watch movies while Miss June made us hot chocolate. But no amount of hot chocolate or warm chocolate chip cookies were able to warm my sad heart. Not even the fact that even Isabella was on her best behavior these past couple of days even to the point of sitting next to me at dinner and asking me questions about my life.

"Where did you grow up, Mari? the young girl asked between bites of her buttered roll.

I looked at her as I cut into my turkey. "I'm originally from Portland. I think where we are now might be about 20 or 30 minutes from where I was born. I have a twin, you know."

Bella's eyes lit up at this news. "Really? A brother or sister?"

"Brother. His name is Jesus, but I don't think he's too happy with me right now anyways," I trailed off as I sipped my apple cider. It's true. Every time I think of him lately, the pain in my chest becomes almost too hard to bare. Yes, Callie lets me call her at the same time every single night, but when I ask her about Jesus, he has an excuse as to why he can't come to the phone. But what I don't know is that my therapist specifically told Callie that under no circumstances was I allowed to talk to him yet as she was trying to get me to think on my own and be my own person.

"Why not? Why do you think he's mad, Mari? I mean, I know why I get mad at you..." the young girl rolled her eyes as I met them.

"Really? Why do you get mad at me, Bella?" I was curious what her response would be as I bit into my warm roll.

"Well, first of all, you act like you're an angel who never does anything wrong," She laughs as she grabs another roll.

"I do not! You act like you own the place! You do realize that you're only eight, right?" I rolled my eyes as I pushed around my food. I really wasn't that hungry.

"Anyway, where are your parents?" Bella changed the subject, and I sighed.

"Am I on trial or something?" I fold my arms as I watch her stuff her face as if she hasn't eaten in a while.

"No. Haven't you ever heard of friendly conversation?" The young girl was frank, I could give her credit for that much.

"Both of my parents are in prison. So, who knows..." I shrugged as I asked to throw my trash away. I was uncomfortable with her being so nice to me. Plus, I just wanted to get back to the cottage so I could sit and listen to music in my room as we were allowed electronics no matter what for the holiday.

A few days later after everyone had returned from their families' houses, yapping about how great their Thanksgiving was as well as putting up their Christmas trees, I was feeling even more depressed. I really wanted to see Lena most of all. Callie had called every single day, and the stories she told of the snowball fight they had as well as family game day made my chest hurt even more. She even told me how Neon missed me and how she was telling him every day that I'll be back eventually. She said she would take pictures of him and print them out and bring them with her just as soon as her Moms brought her to visit me. I had asked about Jesus, but she said he was outside helping Stef feed the horses which didn't surprise me because that's all he ever did anymore.

Walking into my therapist's office, I didn't even want to be here. Not one bit. Karen Moyer was her name, and she was really pretty with short blonde hair kind of like Stef's, but she always dressed up and wore these really pretty, colorful satin scarves. She also always smelled so nice: like sunshine and rainbows, but today, all of that didn't matter much. Sinking into the pink over sized chair in her office, I immediately crossed my legs and kept my head lowered like in the beginning when I first started therapy.

"How are you feeling today, Mari? Did you have a nice holiday?" Karen started as she closed the door and sat across from me like usual.

I just shrug as I look at her. "I guess."

She smiles at me sweetly and sets her pen down. "Is there anything you have on your mind today?"

I fold and unfold my hands as I swing my leg back and forth. "Not really." I deadpan as I study the pretty Christmas scarf she is wearing today. I wonder if my own mom ever dressed up. I never remembered her dressing up at all. In fact, she only ever wore jeans with holes in them or sweatpants, but since coming her to this facility, I've begun to find my own sense of fashion, and wearing pretty things always makes me smile.

"Did you get to talk to Callie any the last few days?" She asks me softly breaking me out of my thoughts.

"She called."

Karen must know I don't want to talk because she turns around and puts on soft Christmas music. I begin to relax some as she does know how much music means to me. "What's that CD called? I don't think I've ever heard them."

"Oh, this? It's the Mannheim Steamrollers. They're one of my favorites for the holiday," She smiles widely at me, and I smile back as well. "So, you spoke to Callie. That's really good. How do you feel about her?"

"I like her just fine."

Karen nods as she watches me closely. "Do you still think about Jesus?" She finally asks, and I tense up a little bit. Hearing his name makes me want to scream. He's been avoiding me like the plague.

"Why does it even matter? He is always 'busy' every single time I call!" I use air quotes and roll my eyes.

"Have you asked for him? To speak to him?" She probes, and I sigh.

"Ummm, yes! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we talked about this Mariana. We said that you wouldn't be talking to him for a bit. Remember?"

I look at her for a moment before replying rather harshly, "I'm sure you didn't mean I wasn't allowed, right?"

"Well, we did talk about how he couldn't be on your phone list yet. I didn't think you'd try to ask Callie to speak to him..." She presses further. "You know the rules about asking to talk to someone who isn't on your list."

I can feel the anger rising within me now making it really hard to breathe as the blood rushes to my face and I clench my fists. "You can't do that! You can't keep me from him forever! He's my twin!" My voice raises higher with each word.

"Do you think you can take a few deep breaths for me, Mariana?" Karen redirected, but I didn't hear a single word she was saying.

"You can't! You don't have the right to keep my family from me! You let me talk to Callie who isn't even related to me, but Jesus? You are trying to break us up forever! But he's my twin! He has name last name! He's my ONLY FAMILY!!!!" I jump up now as my fists stay clenched tightly by my side. I glare into Karen's soft hazel ones not caring one bit that she's been so kind to me, even giving me candy sometimes and letting me listen to music because I love it so much. None of that matters to me right now as she has turned into this monster in my eyes trying to rip my family apart.

"Mariana, why don't you try to count slowly with me, ok? Remember how we discussed how we can calm down once we get upset?" She smiles at me, but all I see is red as I quickly grab my backpack, and throw it on my back as I yank open her door.

"I don't want to count and I don't want to talk about it! You're not my therapist anymore!" With that, I take off down the long hallway as I quickly run towards my cottage not caring that I didn't wait to be radioed up there. I beat on the door until someone lets me in, and I quickly run to my room as I toss my back pack across the room and scream.

Looking at my neatly decorated wall with pictures Callie had drawn me of the ranch, I glance over to the pictures of me and Jesus she had sent me as well. "I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" I scream as I rip down one picture and then another ripping them to shreds as I cry hysterically and scream some more, tossing them wherever they land. Picking up a book, I hurl it across the room just as my door flies open and in comes Miss June.

"Mariana? Honey? Can you please stop that? Come and sit with me, please," she sits on my bed and pats the empty spot beside her, but I barely recognize her or anything she's saying I'm so far gone. My heart is pounding out of control as I pick up another book and hurl it as it smacks the concrete wall with a thud.

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" I shout and scream seeing only red. All of the anger that has been building up inside of me is oozing from my pores. All of the pain, all of the anguish, all of the bad memories come crashing down around me as I black out, tossing anything I can get my hands on including CD's and my radio. I don't hear assistance being called to the cottage or the other workers that walk into my room. I don't even realize them taking me down to the ground as I close my eyes and am numb to the world around me.


	23. Chapter 23

STEF*

It snowed for three and a half days, and finally Jesus and I were able to get to the barn. It was a good thing we had a snowblower because shoveling it would have been a pain in the ass. Remembering the days when my dad and I would shovel a path to the barn, I smile to myself. He had been so set against buying this snowblower in the first place, and when he came home and saw me using it, he was fit to be tied.

FLASHBACK*

"What the hell are you doing, Stefanie?" I had just turned it off deciding to take a break and make myself some coffee.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Dad!" I laugh as I pour the creamer in my mug. Sitting down across from him, he frowns at me.

"You went behind my back and bought that thing without so much as consulting with me! Whatever happened to partnership?"

Sipping my coffee, I set my gloves to the side and looked right at him. "Whatever happened to not living in the stone age? That thing will not only save you energy but also cut your time down by over half! I told you I was going to get it, and you didn't believe me!"

He huffs as he sips his own coffee and looks out the window. "I guess. I mean you look like you're almost to the barn..."

I smirk as I wink at him. "See? Why don't you take it for a test drive when you're done with your coffee? I'm almost sure you will thank me." My eyes twinkle as I watch his facial features soften. He usually came around after "grumping" for a bit. It was just hard for him to give up the notion that he wasn't getting any younger, and that I would make decisions without consulting him. The truth was I did tell him before I made these decisions, but he'd usually laugh it off and pretend that it was the most absurd idea in the world. This was how we always operated, and honestly, I would be lying if I wasn't the exact same way...even now with Lena.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Whatcha thinkin' about, my queen?" Lena sits down beside me on the couch as I hold my mug of coffee. Smiling at her, I blush slightly.

"Damn, you always get me with your words, woman!"

She smiles as she looks in my eyes with so much love. "I am a writer, you know. I guess I do have a way with words." Kissing my cheek, she takes my hand in hers as she links our fingers and squeezes my hand. "You've been working so hard lately with Jesus. I have to say that I'm really proud of you, love. Seriously. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was really worried for him there for a while since Mariana was taken to juvie."

I nod as she lays her head on my shoulder and I press my cheek into her soft curls. "He has come a long way. I think therapy has been helping him as well as the hard work that we do daily. He seems to have worked out some of that anger."

She plays with my wedding band for a moment as she appears to be deep in thought. "Does he ever mention Mari?"

I think for a moment before replying softly. "No. He never ever mentions her. And I haven't pressed him about her. I'm sure it bothers her though, love. They were inseparable all..all of their lives. And he covered for her and spoke for her. It was such an unhealthy dynamic. It's kind of good that they are separated though, right?"

She sits up and traces my jawline with her fingers. "I don't know, Stef. They're the only family each other has. I've really have been thinking about it. I...I'm going to tell you something I should have mentioned a few days ago...But I didn't know how to bring it up to you."

I sit up now and set my coffee mug down as I turn my body towards her. "What's up, love? Hmmm? I'm kind of surprised you were afraid to talk to me? Since when has that been our dynamic?"

"No! I wasn't..afraid, per say...it's just such a touchy subject I guess. I don't know. It's silly."

"Oh, I highly doubt it's silly, Lena. Talk to me, love," I take her hands in mine again as I rub my thumbs over her soft skin hoping to calm her some. Sometimes she was nervous to bring things to me, for it was true, I was known for blowing a gasket without thinking. Although, lately, I think I've been doing much better at it.

"Callie came to me the other day, or actually I went to her. Remember that blow out over breakfast, and I followed her out of the room? Something about a test?"

"Hmmm...there was no test," I laugh softly. "I figured it was a boy or something like that, and she was too embarrassed to tell me."

"Well, not exactly...ummm, she said she has been in contact with Mariana, and so..."

"Wait, what????" I cut her off as I let go of her hands and stand as I begin pacing the room.

"Stef, you said I could talk to you. Please sit." Lena commands softly, and I stop to look at her.

"You're right...go..go on," I sit in a chair across from her now as I wait for another blow to happen.

"She overhead us talking or something and got ahold of the facility. She went through the proper channels and got approved, I guess, and she's now on Mariana's phone list. They talk every single night for Mariana's phone time. I think it's only fifteen minutes, but it's every single day."

My jaw clenches as I process this news and sigh as I lean forward. "And?" I question her, and she frowns.

"Stefanie..."

Holding up my hands, I reach for my mug again. "Okay! Fine! Keep going!" I blow out my breath slowly as I curl my legs under me and try to remain calm, but this is proving to be so fucking hard because I feel so blindsided right now. I don't like feeling out of control, and not knowing what's going on with my daughter makes me kind of feel that way.

Moving to kneel in front of me, Lena places her hands on my knees as she looks up into my eyes. "Baby, she didn't mean any harm by it. You have to know this by now."

"Why does she come to you for some of this stuff? I wish she'd confide that with me sometimes!" I pout as I look intensely at Lena, my heart racing as I mentally tell myself I'm blowing this out of proportion.

"Maybe because I actually asked her what was up. Not only that, Stef, sometimes you do get all bent out of shape like you just about did just now." She rubs her hands over my thighs trying to calm me, and I soften some.

"I suppose. So how did that tie into her irritation of missing school that day?" I practically hold my breath as I wait for the answer.

"Well," she places her hand on mine as she squeezes it, "She was going to take a bus to her facility and drop off a gift box with some things for the holidays and just things she's wanted."

I feel my heart beating in my temples now, and I rub the side of my head as I squeeze my eyes shut. "So, let me get this right: she was going to take off to a strange city on a strange bus without our knowledge? Am I hearing this right, Lena? Cause I gotta tell ya, it sounds like that girl didn't learn her lesson from a few years ago when she went in search of Russell!" My voice was now raised several octaves as the veins in my neck stuck out, and redness was slowly creeping over my chest and neck, something which happened when I was upset. How the hell was Lena going to keep this to herself for several days????

I jump up now, pushing Lena away from me. I just need some air, but she grabs my elbow. "Stefanie Marie! Stop! Seriously, this isn't the time to rehash past mistakes!"

I turn my darkened eyes back at her as I lower my voice, "Well, maybe I wouldn't be so pissed had you told me that exact day! Now, let me get some air before I blow a gasket...please!" I over-emphasize the last word as I pull away from her once more.

She lets me go, and I storm out onto the wrap around porch as I don't notice the brisk wind blowing the already fallen snow into drifts. I close my eyes as I take several deep breaths and exhale, my breath swirling around in puffs of smoke. I should've sat and listened to Lena just now. All I could think about was the fact that my little girl was about to make another rash decision without so much as consulting us, yet the more I think about it, she really didn't because she didn't HAVE to tell Lena any of what she did.

I tell myself this as I can feel my temper starting to cool. "You should wear a coat out here, my love," I smile as I feel Lena draping one around my shoulders as she looks apologetically into my eyes. "Talk to me, Love. Speak your mind. But please, don't blow up at me. We are on the same side here. I promise you that much. Please..." she pleads now as she places her gloved hand on mine.

I look over at her and smile slowly. "I love you, Lena. I'm sorry I over-reacted like that. It's true, sometimes I do get jealous because Callie will open up to you about things she would never ever tell me, but I guess I should be grateful because she didn't have to confide in anyone, ya know?" I wrap my arm around Lena now and breath her in, her scent always calms me. "I'm sorry, baby..."

"It's okay. It really is," she whispers back, and we stand there hugging each other for a moment before she finally continues. "So, what should we do? Should we pursue seeing her? Taking her back? Callie is getting so attached. She said she looks at her like the younger sister she never had, and I think it's a good thing honestly."

I kiss her hair as I think. Yes, I want to say yes, but I'm also so leery. I'm scared that we can't give her what she needs. "We can check into it? Maybe meet with her therapist? Set up a meeting to visit her? Did Callie ask to go and see her since?"

"She actually came to me this morning. Said she hasn't been able to talk to Mariana for a couple of days. She is kind of worried, and she asked if I could make a few calls. But I really wanted to talk to you first, you know? I wanted to run it by you before I started something in case you didn't approve."

I pull back now and brush the side of her face. She always did have a giant heart, and I loved her for it. Not having any kids of her own, she certainly was so naturally gifted with children, more so than me sometimes. "Yes, pursue it. Let's just see what happens. I really, really don't wish for Callie to be any more hurt, and we should see how Mariana is doing for her sake and Jesus' sake as well. One step at a time, baby." I then lift her hand to my lips and kiss her fingers softly as my mind begins to race once again, racing with worry: worry that we all will be hurt again. Maybe I should go see the therapist too like I should have a few months ago. It just might not hurt after all.


	24. Chapter 24

MARIANA*

I knew that I couldn't act the way I had without having to face the consequences to my actions. That much I did learn after I talked Callie into taking me on a trail ride and then explore a run down shack. I thought that I was over acting out though, and the way I had torn my room to shreds after my session with Karen, my therapist, was more than I wanted to face, for I was extremely embarrassed.

FLASHBACK*

"Do you know where you are, Mariana?" I blink as I look over at a familiar voice next to me on my bed. Looking into into Miss June's eyes, I can feel my face begin to grow warm as I remember bits and pieces.

"I'm in my room," I answer softly as I look down at my hands now. I don't want to acknowledge the fact that I just demolished my room. In fact, all I really wanted to do was go to sleep and forget that this day every existed.

"Do you want to tell me what you're thinking, sweetheart?" Miss June sounds really concerned, and my heart begins to break as I have begun to form a bond with her. She actually talks to me like I'm an adult, and she never criticizes me when I tell her how I really feel inside.

I shrug though as I really don't want to talk about it. It didn't matter right now what I was thinking. It wouldn't change a single thing. I most likely will lose my visit this weekend, and I won't be able to make phone calls to Callie for a while. "Can I just go to bed? Please, Miss June?" I plead softly, for I had no energy left inside of me to remain angry at a single thing.

She stands as she shakes her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Mariana, but you know the rules. You have to be placed on AWOL. I have to strip your room and take your shoes. Would you care to help me box everything up?"

My heart beats wildly in my chest as I struggle to choke back the sobs that are building inside of me. Giant tears rush to my dark eyes, and I look at her with a pained look. "Are you serious? I'm being treated like a criminal now? But I'm not in jail anymore!"

"No, but you trashed your room, and we had to restrain you. It's just for a few days until we are sure you won't take off or try to hurt yourself."

"Does Miss Karen know about this? I do have rights!" The tears splash down my face as I wipe a shaky hand over them trying not to freak out again."

"She knows. She's the one who called down here and spoke with me. And you cannot receive or make phone calls for at least three days. So, you'll help me?"

I look down as I nod slowly and follow her to the storage room for boxes for my things. We strip my whole room, and by the time we're finished, all I have is my bed, dresser and one pair of clothes. She leaves me with slide-ons to wear over my socks, and as she tells me goodnight, I see Isabella peering out her door at me. But I won't look at her. No, I won't give her the satisfaction that I know she knows what's going on with me. Why does she care anyway?

FLASHBACK ENDS*

I sigh as I walk up to the desk in my cottage and wait for Miss June to finish her phone call. When she hangs up, she smiles widely at me. "Hey, girl! How are you feeling tonight?" It was now three days, and I finally was allowed to be off of AWOL watch and now had all of my things back in my room as well as my shoes.

"I'm okay, I guess. Can I make my phone call?" My heart was racing out of control, for I never really wanted to deceive her like I was about to do, but I had to do something. When I was at the school, I had snuck on the computer in computer labs and found the phone number for the ranch where Stef and Lena lived. I needed to talk to Stef, herself. If for no other reason than to see if Callie had been lying to me about Jesus being too busy every time I called.

"Sure! Callie, right?" I nod as I take my seat by the phone and watch her as she dials Callie's number. Handing me the phone, I smile and she winks at me before turning to write something on the board. I quickly grab the phone and hang up as I punch in the numbers to Stef's ranch. My heart races out of control as it begins to ring. I have no idea if she'll even be in her office, but it's after dinner and sometimes, she did stay out there and work on book work afterwards.

After five rings, I begin to doubt she'll answer, and I try to blink back the hot tears that spring to my eyes. Miss June looks my way, and I smile sweetly to cover up the sadness I'm feeling when I finally hear Stef's voice sounding as if she was out of breath. "Hello? This is Stefanie Foster!"

I feel the air being sucked out of my lungs as I hear Stef's voice for the first time since September. It's now December, and I had forgotten how leery and frightened I had been with her. Yet, here I am calling her and about to beg for forgiveness. "Hi..." I start off softly. I'm trying to work up my nerve, but I also know that my phone calls are timed and I don't have much time.

"Who is this?" I hear concern in her voice, and I close my eyes as I try to imagine what she looks like right now. She probably has her cowboy hat on, and maybe she's wearing an oversized coat and gloves because of the snow. Even if I was leery of her and had given her a very hard time, I would lying if I said that I didn't miss her. In so many ways she reminded me of my first foster mom who had loved me and Jesus as her own. But that foster mom had broken my heart. Stef hadn't sent me away; so, I had no reason to harbor any contempt for her.

"Stef? This is Mari...Mariana Gutierrez," I gulp out as I turn so Miss June can't hear my conversation.

"Mariana?" Stef sounds surprised, but I don't hear any anger in her voice. "What's wrong, baby? What's wrong, my love? How did you get this number?" She peppers me with all of these questions, and I can't seem to get past the first one nor the fact that she had referred to me as "baby" and "love," for that made me melt every single time, not used to anyone loving me like that. No one...since Donna.

I wipe my eyes as I quickly get to the point. "I've been talking to Callie almost every day since she was approved for my phone list, and I was wondering if Jesus is really mad at me and she's trying not to hurt my feelings?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry you feel that way. Lena has been talking to your therapist actually, and we were trying to find a time we could come and see you. Would you like that?"

Tears spring to my eyes again as I sniffle loudly into the phone. "Really? Are you serious, Stef? You and Lena want to see me?" I ask hoarsely as I'm incredulous that this is actually happening! They aren't mad at me!

"Yes, I'm quite serious, Mariana. But I want to know how you got this number, and if you are calling me without permission? Hmmm? You need to be honest with me, love. I don't tolerate lying and sneaking around."

My heart beats as I gulp. "Yes," I whisper a response. "I googled your ranch while I was in school. I..I just wanted to see if you were mad and if Jesus hated me." This was hard for me to do. I was so used to doing things on the sly as I had so many shitty situations in foster homes in the past. And sometimes, telling the truth did not serve me well at all.

"Okay. Thank you for being honest with me, sweet girl. I'm going to hang up now. But talk to your therapist. She'll keep you in the loop when we're coming to see you, okay?"

I wipe my eyes as I smile, "Okay, Stef."

"And Mariana?"

"Yes?" I whisper now as I squeeze my eyes shut to keep the tears from flooding my lap as my head was bowed.

"You are special to me and Lena. You are not disposable. Not one bit. Don't you ever think that. We would not throw you away. That's not who we are. I know you've been hurt, so very hurt. But I also know that behind all of that hurt is one beautiful girl, one beautiful soul."

I'm crying hard now as I nod and trying not to blubber too loudly. "Okay," I manage as I hang up the phone and don't make eye contact with anyone in the room as I practically run to my room and shut the door. Falling onto my bed, I cry my eyes out into my pillow. I cry for the mom I never really had, for Donna, who I had loved with all of my heart and now for the family I thought I had lost but still loved me.


	25. Chapter 25

Eight years ago*

"Ana Gutierrez!" the head officer at the women's penitentiary called out in an authoritative voice. Looking at the officer, one would think that you wouldn't want to mess with the likes of her, for she had an air of authority, but Ana, being high off her ass didn't give two shits as she sat in the lobby with her head down, half dazed out of her mind.

"Ana Gutierrez! That's you! Do you see anyone else out here! Get your ass up NOW!" The officer walks right in front of Ana and bellows down to her, but Ana just pretends she doesn't exist.

"Lopez! Come out here and help me get this woman to her feet!" The second female officer walks out of the office and together they proceed to grab Ana by both of her arms and half drag her into the holding room where they demanded that she strip. She rolled her eyes and slowly stripped out of her tattered, filthy clothes and upon further investigation, James, the head officer noticed her protruding stomach.

"Are you pregnant, Gutierrez?" She knew that she was, for it was obvious as day. Whenever women came in here and were high off of their asses and were expecting, it took everything within her not to go off, for now the child's life was in danger. The truth is, they'd have to now send her to medical for testing and until she thoroughly detoxed. Chances were that the baby would be born prematurely and with many medical conditions and issues. This kind of stuff really bothered her, and as Lopez helped her dress in prison garb, they helped her to a wheelchair and were a little more careful, not for her sake but for the baby's.

Present Day*

Seven years later, Ana Guttierez was almost finished with her time in the women's prison upstate, and she had surely gotten herself together. She had managed to stay clean for the entire stay which was a feat, for even in prison, one could obtain drugs if they really wanted to do so. There had been moments when she really wanted to score, but she had stopped herself as when she was first sentenced, she had been told under no circumstances would she ever be able to see her kids again if she had. As it was, she still hadn't seen Jesus and Mariana since they were seven years old, and being that she had been so incredibly high, she didn't' remember much about them. All she had with her were pictures...pictures of them smiling, but her heart told her they weren't smiling because of her. No, they were smiling because they had each other.

She also knew that she had another little girl, and now that little girl was eight years old. She had seen her when she had given birth, but because of her life in drugs, her little girl had been whisked away at birth. She had cried her eyes out for months after that and mourned her loss as if she had died, for to her, she had died. She wasn't allowed to know her name or where she was. All she knew was that she was with a nice family who would certainly not abuse her as her siblings had been abused. That was the part that consoled her as the date would arrive of the day she gave birth to her little girl. Knowing in her heart of hearts that her little girl was okay was all that mattered. She even began to imagine how she would look and what her name would be. She imagined a life for her with all of the dolls she could possibly want and more dresses and clothes than she could have ever provided for her. This was the only way for her to bide her time in this place until she could get out and beg the judge to just let her know if she were okay.

On the other hand, she still had rights to the twins even though she was not allowed to see them, but recently, she had been told that she could, in fact, see them as soon as they located which foster family had them. Of course, they had to be supervised, but her heart almost exploded within her chest at the thought of seeing her babies for the first time in eight years. As soon as her lawyer found out the information, he began the process of locating and reporting back to Ana exactly where her babies were.

"Miss Gutierrez, we have located your twins, but they are currently separated. It may take some time to get the one approved to see you unfortunately," her lawyer, Dan Suthington told her on the phone.

Her heart began to race as she took in the news. "Okay. Tell me where they are exactly." Her nervousness could be heard in her voice as she began to shake. She hoped with all of her heart that Jesus hadn't followed in her footsteps and was in jail.

"Well, I can't tell you a location, but I can tell you that Jesus is currently being fostered by a nice family. I'm sure once we talk to his PO, Bob, we can get a visit set up as soon as possible."

"He..he has a PO?" her voice continued to shake as tears rushed to her eyes, and her mind began to race with images of all kinds of crimes he could have committed to be given a PO.

"Yes, he had served some time in juvie before he and his sister were placed with this family. Unfortunately, we have located Mariana Gutierrez, and she is currently in a children's home, a therapeutic treatment facility on the southern side of Portland. I do not think that we can arrange a meeting with her at this time, as she herself, is in the midst of treatment."

"Oh, my god!" Ana cried out as she covered her mouth to cover the cry that was escaping her soul. Her sweet Mariana in trouble with the law. "Can you..can you tell..tell me if she's there because of..of drugs?" She managed to ask even if it was in a strangled voice between her tears.

"No, she has been into drugs. There were some other issues I can't quite disclose. So, we'll get the ball rolling for your son, okay?" Suthington was always very formal, but Ana didn't care for she felt that he was the kindest lawyer even if he was assigned to her from the state. She could have had worse she supposed.

"Okay," she answered quietly as she continued to wipe the falling tears. "And thank you. Thank you for doing this. And Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you..do you think..do you think you can give me a clue about my baby girl?" She knew that she was gambling with this question, but her heart needed to know...to at least try to know.

He cleared his throat as she heard him rustling papers on his desk. "No. You lost all of your rights to her. In fact, I'd get into a lot of trouble if I even tried to search for her for you. I'm sorry, Ana"

She could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice, and she took that better than if he was nonchalant. She supposed he wasn't lying to her, but she was determined to research it and find her little girl on her own. She didn't know how or when, but she knew that she needed to know that she was safe. That's all that mattered to the woman...that she was safe and happy, for no child should have to suffer because of her sins, especially since she had really messed up with her twins.

BELLA*

"I told you they'd come and see you, Mari. I don't know why you thought they'd bail on you at the last minute," I smile as Mari comes back to our cottage with a bag and a box of goodies from her foster family. I wanted to be happy for her. I really did, but it broke my heart that even she had someone to kind of call her own even if she didn't live with them long.

"Well, do you want to see what I got?" Mariana managed to set everything down in the middle of the living area, and I tried to mask my excitement but couldn't.

"Duh!" I giggle as I kneel down beside her.

Pulling out an ipod, I was certainly jealous, for I had never owned an ipod in my life. I only had CD's, and I had been collecting them for some time. I took great pride in my little collection. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I smile. "Wow, Mari! They must really like you!"

I watch as she just shrugged and pulled out some snacks as well as hot chocolate, candy canes and even a few sweaters and earrings. "Damn! You're a spoiled brat!" I didn't even try to hide my disdain now, and as much as I was annoyed with Mari for not acknowledging me half the time, I was now crushed even more. I just wanted somebody to love me like that. I wanted someone to say they loved me and to shower me with gifts.

Seeing her pull out a picture frame with a picture of her family beside a snowman, I reach over and yank it out of her hands. "Wait...you have two moms?" I stare at the one woman with tufts of blonde hair peaking out of a red knit hat. Something about her made me want to cry, but I couldn't show Mari any sign of weakness.

"First of all, you just called me a spoiled brat. Now you want to mock my family?" Mari yanked the picture back and shoved it in the box as she went to get up to go to her room, but my temper got the best of me, and the next thing I knew, I was on my feet and kicking her behind her knees making her fall over the box. I didn't care anymore...not one single bit, as I grabbed a handful of her long blonde hair in my hands and yanked as hard as I could meriting a loud cry from the older girl. I didn't know that one of her foster mom's had walked down to the cottage because Mariana had forgotten the new coat they had bought for her, nor did I know that she had a clear view of me on top of Mari as I proceeded to try and pound her face in the carpet of the living space. All I knew was that I was lost, and I didn't give two fucks about it.


	26. Chapter 26

Always standing just outside of the circle

And no one lets you in

Blame it on yourself

But you're looking in a mirror

Through a broken window

Shout it out, all the noise

That you let in

Let it go just fade away

If you could only see

There is only light

Where you think there's shadow ...

I open my eyes, and the bright lights above me make it hard to focus. Where am I? What's happening? Why does my head hurt so much? Who is that I hear talking across the room? I try to lift my hand and rub my eyes, but my arms feel like lead. I try to speak, but my mouth feels like cotton. Managing to groan, I whimper slightly as I try to sit up. Loud beeping from a heart monitor makes my headache even worse.

"Mariana? Are you okay? Are you okay, my love?" I look up, confused, as I peer into the most intensely familiar pair of hazel eyes. My heart begins to race as I look around wildly. Did I die? Am I waking up in limbo? I think I heard one time that if you weren't ready, you'll end up in limbo, and it's possible you could be stuck there forever if you don't have anyone to pray your soul out into heaven.

Her warm hand softly brushes my forehead, pushing my dark hair behind my ears, and a giant tear rolls down my face as I struggle to catch my breath. I think I'm panicking! What's happening? I try to sit up, but I can't!

"Shhhhh, don't move, baby. It's okay. I'm right here. Mom is right here." And then I remember...Stef. Stefanie Adams Foster: my foster mom. I think that's who this is. Her soft hand remains on my cheek as she continues to soothe me with her words. "Shhhhh, baby. Rest, okay? Your Mama went to get a nurse. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere...shhhhhh..."

My eyes grow heavy again as she reassures me that I'm okay. Okay...I'm okay...rest, Mariana...rest...

FLASHBACK*

"You're a spoiled bitch! I hate you! I hate everything about you! They're gonna find out who you really are! They're gonna throw you away when they do!" Young Isabella had lost her mind. She had now blacked out and was repeatedly slamming Marianna's head into the concrete, and before anyone could get there fast enough to stop her, she had slammed it so hard as to knock the older girl it. It didn't help that she had caught Mariana off guard, for if she had not, she most likely would have fought back. But Isabella was on a rampage as she then jumped up and began kicking her in the ribs, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Assistance was immediately called, but Stef had already seen what had happened, and before she could even think, she had run into the cottage, and grabbed the little girl up by her waist as she kicked and screamed. This did not deter the stronger woman, for she was used to rounding up large two ton animals as well as rounding up cattle when she still had them on her ranch. She was known to wrestle a young calf to the ground, and this was no different to her.

"Let me go, bitch! I said let me go! I hate you! I hate all of you! Get off of me!"

"Call 9-1-1!" Stef ignored the girl as she directed towards a young teen girl nearby who was as white as a ghost. "What's your name sweetie?" She tried to re-direct the girl, for she looked as if she was too frightened to move.

"Courtney," she ran over to the giant wooden desk and grabbed the cottage phone. "I..I don't know what number to push to get an outside line! Somebody help me!" She called out, and out ran another young teen, Kim.

"What's going on? Mariana! Who did this?"

"Kim, just tell me what number to push to call 9-1-1! Please! She's hurt!"

"Go to hell! All of you!" Isabella was still trying to wriggle free from Stef, but she was much too strong for the young girl, as she moved to lean against the cold brick wall. She continued to ignore her screams and curse words as Kim finally helped Courtney dial out of the cottage. By this time, assistance came, and several staff members took over, restraining the young girl. Stef ran over to Mariana who was knocked out cold, and stifled back a cry as she saw blood trickling down the side of her temple. She knew not to move the child in case she had hurt her neck. She didn't want to cause anymore harm.

Soon, the ambulance arrived and as the EMT's worked on Mariana, being careful as they placed her on the stretcher, Stef stood there with giant tears in her eyes. A few of the doors were cracked open as inquiring eyes watched everything happening. It was a known fact that whenever assistance was called, all of the residents had to go to their rooms, yet now the fact, they were watching didn't seem to raise any red flags as the staff on the floor was working on calming Isabella down who kept hollering out profanities.

Snapping out of it, Stef quickly moved to kneel by the young girl's head as she was in the restraint. "Hey! Stop it! Now! That's quite enough for the day, young lady!" She firmly raised her voice catching the younger Latina girl off guard. Her darkened eyes grew wide as she stopped flailing and fighting to get out of the workers' grasp. Tears stained the girl's flushed cheeks, and Stef clenched her jaw as she kept intense eye contact with the girl.

"Are you finished throwing a fit?" Speaking each word slowly and firmly, the small child slowly nodded as Stef looked at the shocked Miss June and just nodded. They slowly let the young girl go and helped her sit against the brick wall and all backed up. Having an air of authority about her, Miss June was all too happy to allow Stef to take over for the time being. God only knew how hard it had been since she came to this cottage almost eight months prior. No one had ever been able to snap her out of her tantrums...not one single person, and now this strong looking woman walks in and is able to stop her this quickly.

Stef slowly sat next to Isabella as they watched the EMT's push the stretcher out of the cottage with Mariana. Folding her hands, she kept a resolute look on her face as she finally spoke quietly even though she didn't lose the firm-hand behind her words. "What's your name?"

Brushing her hair out of her own eyes, Isabella looked over at the older woman. "Isabella..." she whispered as she sniffled softly now. She was coming to finally, and was a little out of it. Whenever she had these episodes, she usually came out of them exhausted...too exhausted to speak, and now? Now, she was sitting next to this beautiful woman who not only broke her out of her tantrum, but also was being more gentle than anyone she had ever met.

Stef turned to face the young girl, tilting her chin so their eyes could meet. "Does this happen often? Hmmm? Do you get that mad all of the time?"

Her silky voice reached deep into young Isabella's soul, and the girl began to tremble slightly as she then buried her face in her tiny hands and began to weep. Stef moved to pull the girl into her arms, and as the young girl clung to her, the older woman's heart began to break as the tears then fell. She cried not only for Mariana, but now also for this young girl who most likely never had anyone ever show her love. Bowing her head as she rocked the small child in her arms, the pair cried together, and all Stef could think about was the fact that her heart was much too big, and she just couldn't save them all. Yet, she would find out just who this child was as well as her story, and she would do her damnedest to find her a home if she had to...these kids were broken, so very broken.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

"Is she okay?" Lena met Stef in the hallway as she walked out, her arms folded across her chest.

"She's really tired. She had a terrible concussion, my love," Stef allowed Lena to wrap her arms around her shoulders as she buried her face in her neck. "I'm so scared, Lena! My heart is just so broken!" She cried now as Lena moved to walk her to a more quiet area.

"Shhhh, my love. Shhhhh, you're so strong for everyone, and you don't have to be strong for me. You don't...it's going to be okay. Okay? The doctor seemed hopeful. He thinks she may have temporary amnesia, but she should be okay." Lena soothed her wife as she kissed on her temple, finally moving to cup her cheeks and look deeply into her eyes. "Stef..." she breathed as Stef sniffled. This strong woman never ever fell apart, but when she did, she allowed Lena to be her support, her rock, her foundation.

"Tell me again. Tell me," Stef's lower lip quivered, and Lena ran her thumb over her lips as her own eyebrow furrowed.

"Mariana is going to be okay. Isabella is going to be okay. Jesus is going to be okay. Callie is okay right now. I am okay. You're okay." Lena leaned her forehead on her wife's as the two held onto each other. Never in a million years did they fully grasp how much pain these troubled teens and young kids were in...never, but they knew that whatever they would face in terms of getting them the help they needed, they'd have each other as a support system. This was what they were supposed to do in this life, and they each knew that...but they'd continue to fight. They'd stand firm and fight together if only to make sure that these precious kids that had made their way into their hearts would remain safe.


	27. Chapter 27

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jesús!" Karen, Mariana's therapist, extended her hand as she smiled widely at the young boy. Meeting with the twins together had been her goal all along, yet it hadn't been able to happen as originally planned due to Mariana being in the hospital. Then the holidays delayed it even more. Now that it was a new year, she had begun to see massive improvements in Mariana, and when the young girl had suggested they meet, Karen was proud knowing deep in her heart that now was the time.

"I'm glad I could come," Jesús sat and nervously folded his hands. It was apparent the young boy was nervous as he couldn't seem to find a comfortable position and soon began bouncing his knee. Karen knew of his ADD yet also knew that most likely he was also nervous as Mariana and her brother hadn't really been allowed to speak much over the past months due to extensive therapy they both had been thru.

"Mariana," the therapist acknowledged her client as she sat back and looked between the two. Looking at Mari, she seemed shy all of the sudden, as if the role of depending on her brother might come back into play. Yet, the woman was hopeful that with everything they had discussed through the past months, she would see some growth.

"Before we begin, Mariana wanted to say something to you, Jesús, if you don't mind." Glancing at the girl, she smiled reassuringly and set down her notebook and pen as all eyes were now on Mari.

Mariana cleared her throat and smiled softly as she folded her hands in her lap and turned slightly towards Jesús. "Well, I don't think I ever thanked you for taking care of me all of these years. I know that you were just a kid yourself, and yet somehow I looked up to you as my support. I..I knew that as long as they didn't split us up, nothing would happen to me because you were there and would always protect me." Swallowing back tears, she quickly wiped them before they even had a chance to fall.

"Can I say something?" Jesús reached for his sister's hands as he scooted closer to her. Looking in her eyes, he, too was trying to hold back tears, for if he could cry for anyone, it would be for two women, Mari and his mother, Ana.

Mari nodded as she squeezed her brother's hands. "I love you, Mariana. I always have. You have been this innocent little girl to me, and I felt it was my job to watch over you..." The young boy looked down at their hands as he tried to control his emotions which seemed to be all over the place. "But I can't always be there. I can't always be your protector, and I know that now."

Giant tears were now running down his twin's face as she kept nodding and agreeing with what he was saying. "I know. And I know it wasn't fair for me to use you to speak for me. I..I was so lost, but so were you!"

Leaning forward, Karen smiled as she interjected. "You both have come a long way. Since I first met you, Mariana, you were angry and withdrawn. Tell Jesús something you think helped you separate from him."

Smiling, the young girl nodded as they both sat back, and Mariana took over. "I was so angry at first. But not only that, I thought you were angry at me for messing up and getting Callie hurt and stuff. For the longest time I thought you were avoiding me, and when I found out that our therapist and social workers set it up that we couldn't talk, I was livid!"

Jesús could only laugh as he, too, shook his head. "I was, too! But Stef let me work it out. I would go up in the hay loft and shout and curse to the horses below me as I threw down hay bails for their troughs! I gotta say though, both she and Mama were so patient with me. I was pretty angry..." he shook his head again as he looked down at his hands.

"And now?" Karen inquired as she looked at the boy.

Looking into her eyes, a sad look washed over his face. "And now? I don't know. I'm scared. I don't want to mess up what we have..."

"What would you mess up, Jesús?" The therapist intently listened for his reply.

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked back over at Mariana then again, back to Karen. "I don't know. All I know is I'm finally finding out who I am as a person. And for the first time in a long time, I feel...free?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Karen sat forward as she watched him closely.

Bouncing his leg up and down again, the young boy began to fidget with his fingers. "It's a statement." Looking to his twin, he continued, "Mariana, I know you never meant any harm, but what you did to Callie? To someone you barely knew? Leading her to believe that she was doing the right thing? Then manipulating her? That was selfish, Mariana. It was. And you've been really selfish. And thru your selfishness, we've been placed from home to home. And I could've been sent back to juvie with you! But Bob, for once, saw through your bullshit! He did!"

The young girl and her therapist sat in shock, giant tears were rolling down the younger girl's face as she began to shake, and the older woman cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. It was evident that Jesús had been holding in a great deal of anger and resentment for his twin, and if he continued to keep it to himself, it would only fester and burn until he exploded.

All Mariana could do was cry, and soon she was burying her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. Jesús stood and began pacing the office as Karen stood as well and tried to redirect him.

"Can you please take a seat? Talk to me now. Tell me what you're feeling."

Jesús looked out the window at the fallen snow on the ground as his shoulders began to shake as well. All of this had been bothering him for years, and now that he got it off of his chest, it appeared to have shaken him to his core. Karen knew enough about him to know that he wasn't a vindictive kid. He was a broken kid who took on the role of protector and provider and had to reap the consequences of his sister's behavior on top of it all. She knew that even she wouldn't have been able to bare all of that. No one would. He had to grow up much faster than he should have, and now? Now, he was afraid of it continuing to happen. That Mariana had set a path for herself and wouldn't change that pattern.

This gave Karen a great deal to think about as she quietly walked him out into the waiting area where Stef had been waiting for him. As soon as she saw his red eyes, she jumped up with concern.

"Jesús? What happened? What happened, my baby?" Brushing his face, she tried to get the boy to look at her, but instead he buried his face in her neck and wept like a baby. "Ohhhh, my boy...my sweet, sweet boy...Mom's here. I got you, baby. I got you. I'm not going anywhere, you here me? I got you."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she managed to sit them down on the couch as she made eye contact with Karen who watched the whole interaction between them. Holding Jesús as he continued to cry, Stef and Karen kept eye contact for a bit before Karen came over to sit on the chair nearest Stef.

"He got some things off of his chest. I think he needed to say what he had to say. I was very proud of how he handled himself." She smiled softly as she crossed her legs.

"And Mariana?" Stef looked toward the office door then back to the therapist who just shakes her head.

"She's upset. I should probably go back and talk to her." Standing, Stef stood as well and extended her hand.

"Thank you. Seriously. Ummm," her nose twitched as she looked down at the boy who was wiping his eyes then back to Karen. "Should..should I call and set up another session? Or..."

"Can we talk?" The therapist motioned for Stef to follow her off to the side for some privacy.

"I'll be right back, baby," Stef kissed her fingers and placed them on Jesús' forehead before following Karen. "So, what do we do from here?"

"I think they have a lot to work through, and I was very hopeful that Mariana would be ready to go home with you next week, but after today? I feel she needs to stay for at least another month or so. Ummm, call me tomorrow, and I'll set up another session two weeks from now. How does that sound?"

Looking at the ground as she scuffed her boot against the carpet, Stef laughed awkwardly. "Okay! Sounds good! I'll have Lena call. She's the one who keeps everything straight."

It was obvious that Stef felt let down by all that had transpired, and all Karen could do was squeeze her shoulder before heading back into her office. Heading back over to Jesús, she smiled widely at him as she motioned for them to head hone. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder, mother and son quietly walked to the parked red truck and got in solemnly.

"I love you, you know that, yes?" Stef squeezed his knee as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Mom. I know that. I love you, too." He smiled slightly and placed his hand on hers.

"Good! Now let's go grab a juicy steak before we head back. How does that sound?" She winked as she started the truck.

Smiling over at the woman, Jesús smiled like a little kid, for he very much was as with Stef and Lena, he was remembering what it felt like to just be his age. And that's all that mattered.


	28. Chapter 28

LENA*

After talking to Stef extensively about the whole Jesus and Mariana situation, I knew that I needed to sit and have another discussion, and I knew that it was something she, in now way, would like. In fact, I kind of dreaded this conversation because I actually feel some kind of way. The twins' social worker, Tara McDaniels, had called me when Stef and Jesus had gone to The Board of Childcare, and what she had told me had thrown me for a giant loop.

FLASHBACK*

"But I thought her rights were terminated? How is this even possible?" I sigh as I had just found out that Ana wanted to arrange a meeting with Jesus. She couldn't visit with Mariana as she was in placement, but Jesus had no choice but to go.

"Well, it was a temporary termination of sorts. The judge has not granted her custody at all, but she has been on her best behavior and will be getting out soon. She just wanted to see them. Now, if you'll just talk to your wife and get back with me the time you're available, I'm willing to work with you all on this. Otherwise, I'll just have to pick a time and you'll have to bring him. No choice, and I don't want to be that bitch."

Sighing, I covered my eyes as I tried to hold back the growl that I so desperately wanted to do, but it wouldn't be appropriate right now. "Okay, yes, I'll talk to Stef and make sure to give you a call back within the next several days."

"Ok, Mrs. Adams Foster. Thank you. And yes, you have 48 hours to get back with me. Bye-bye, now."

Hanging up, to say I was frustrated was an understatement. In fact, this is the first time since the twins came that I felt so utterly out of control.

FLASHBACK ENDS*

As I slowly walk into our bedroom, I slowly place my lotion on the dresser as I take a deep breath and without even looking at Stef, I jump right into the whole conversation. "So, Tara called when you were with Jesus at the therapy session..." I brace myself as I slowly turn to look at her as she looks up from her book, over her glasses.

"Oh ya? What did she want?"

Sliding into bed beside her, I undo my bracelet and set it on my nightstand. "Well, Ana, the twins' mom?"

"I know who she is," she now removed her glasses and set them on top of her book as she waited for me to continue.

"She is getting out of prison soon, and has been requesting to set up a meeting. Ummm, Jesus has no choice, but Mariana can't at the moment..."

I don't look at Stef, but I can feel her tense up as she shuts her book and sets it on her nightstand along with her glasses and clear her throat. "Hmmm, I thought she lost custody of them..."

"Well, she did, but the judge has approved this visitation, and I guess he'll go from there."

She reaches for my hand now and squeezes it. "She left them to go get high. There's a reason she hasn't been in there lives, Lena. In fact, she's been in and out of jail since that time they were taken away. How is this even right?"

I turn to look at her now as I softly brush her cheek. "I know. I know, and I feel exactly how you are feeling. It's just not fair...but I was told we had 48 hours to choose a time for this visit or one will be chosen for us."

She smirks now as she lays her head back on the pillows. "Oh ya? We were threatened? How nice!"

"I guess she could've been a bitch if she really wanted to," I roll my eyes and move to lay my head on her shoulder. "I hope she isn't awarded custody, Stef! These kids were a mess when they came here! That has to account for something, right?"

She rests her cheek on my head as she whispers softly. "I certainly hope so, love. I certainly hope so..."

And so the meeting was set, and this time, both Lena and Stef decided to go with Jesus for this visit. Callie had to stay back anyway due to an important presentation for literacy, and she was grateful for some much needed time spent with her cousins. Jesus was very apprehensive, to say the least, as he really didn't want to see his mother, but since he had no choice, he was able to mentally prepare for it with his therapist.

"We'll be in the lobby the whole time, bud. You know that, right? This is just a visit. This isn't a commitment." Stef looked in her rear view mirror at the boy, and he met her intense hazel eyes with his own dark ones and nodded.

"Ya, okay."

Lena looked back at him and placed her hand on his knee. "We love you, bud."

He just smiled at her as he placed his headphones back into his ears and looked out the window, and she turned back around as Stef reached over to link her fingers with hers. They smiled softly at each other and just enjoyed the radio for the rest of the ride. No one felt much like talking, and when they arrived, they were a quiet bunch as they made their way inside the prison.

Tara met them in the lobby and explained the details of the visit, and after going through the security checkpoint, Jesus turned and smiled at Stef and Lena before he disappeared behind a heavy set of doors. Walking down a narrow hallway, they went through another set of doors until they came to a visiting area where other people were meeting with family members.

"I'll be over here off to the side if you need me, Jesus," Tara smiled as she pointed to the table where Ana was sitting.

Swallowing hard, Jesus walked up to his birth mother, and by the time he reached her, she was already in tears. "Jesus? You've grown up! You're a grown man!" She held out arms as if to ask his permission for a hug, and he gingerly leaned in as she flung her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. Sadness could be seen in the young boy's eyes as he slowly wrapped his own arms around her and patted her back.

Finally pulling back, she quickly wiped her eyes and pulled out a chair. "Sit! I don't know what you like, but I have some money if you want to get anything from the vending machine over there." She smiled shyly at him, and it reminded him so much of Mariana which in turn, made him want to cry for he did really miss his sister and wished she could be here with him.

"I'm okay. Thank you, though," he half smiled as he folded his hands on the table and looked at her.

"So, tell me about yourself! You're 14 now?" Ana was eager to get to know her son, but he was leery, and it showed.

"Ya, I'm 14, but so is Mariana. Sorry she couldn't make it." Jesus was trying his hardest to mask his emotions, but Ana didn't even notice for she didn't know her son anymore.

"I heard. Can you..can you tell me..if..if she's in jail for drugs?"

Glaring at his mother, Jesus came to her defense. "No! She isn't on drugs! We're not like you or our worthless father! And she's not in jail!"

It was true, Ana had hit a nerve, and with Jesus' loud voice, Tara was alerted and quickly came over to the table. "Is everything okay?"

Ana looked as if she would burst into tears again, and Jesus could see that and instantly felt badly. "Ya! I'm sorry!" Tara met his eyes as if to say she was there if he needed her, and he just pretend smiled so she'd walk away. As soon as she did, Ana reached out to place her hand on her son's.

"I'm sorry, Jesus. I was scared. I know you are angry with me. I know that, and I'm sorry. There's not a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about you and your sister...and your other sister, and I know I did wrong by you kids..."

"My other sister? I have another sister?" Jesus had an alarmed look on his face as he confronted his birth mother yet again, and this time Tara came over and sat in the empty chair at their table.

Ana inhaled sharply as she looked from Jesus to Tara and back to Jesus. "You didn't...you didn't know? You don't know her?" She was surely confused, and Tara opened her files as if to avoid the question. But Jesus wouldn't allow her to ignore her.

"You didn't tell us? All this time we had a sister? What's her name? How old is she? Where is she?" His voice grew increasingly loud now, and Tara had no choice but to say something or the boy would only get louder. As it was, almost everyone in the room were now looking at them.

"It's okay, folks!" Tara smiled nervously as people stopped staring and went back to their conversations. Turning back to Ana and Jesus, she tried to remain calm. "No, I'm not her social worker, unfortunately. We never saw the need to let you, two, know about her, but she's eight years old almost nine." She tried to smile at Jesus, but he was much too mad, and it showed as he was struggling to breathe.

"Can I go now? I want to go home!" He stood and looked at Tara, and she looked to Ana then back to him again.

"But you still have half an hour..."

"I want to leave!"

"Jesus! I don't even know her name or what she looks like! She was taken away from me when she was born..."

"You don't get to talk to me! How do I get out of here?" He addressed Ana and then Tara.

His social worker nervously stuffed her papers back into her folder as she had dropped them, and strained a smile as she apologized to Ana before escorting the boy back to the lobby where his foster parents were waiting. He didn't say good-bye or anything, but instead walked right up to Stef and swallowed, "So, I have an eight year old sister..."


	29. Chapter 29

Stef and Lena were stunned at the news as much as Jesus, and as they all sat down for a family meeting a couple of days later, Lena reached out to grab both Callie and Jesus' hand. "So, I did call Tara and talked with her extensively. She told me the name of your sister, and actually Mariana already knows her."

Callie's eyes bugged out as did Jesus', and Stef placed her hand on top of theirs. "Her name is Isabella, and she has been in and out of foster homes for most of her young life. She's quite a handful. I've met her..." She stops herself short of telling the two that she had been the one to attack Mariana, for she didn't feel that was something they needed to know at this time. She had only spoke about this with Lena and together they agreed that this was for Mariana to tell them if she wished to do so later on.

"You did? Does she look like us? Isn't she too young to be where Mariana is?" Jesus was beginning to sound excited at the prospect of having another sibling, and it was true, he was kind of jealous of his sister for being able to know her already.

"She is not. And, she kind of looks like the both of you. Mariana does not know yet as far as I know, but I do know that her therapist will be taking care of that and speaking to her about this."

"We just want you to know that we will actively work to make it so you all get to know each other. And now that we know she is with Mariana, it'll be a bit easier." Lena smiled as she reached to brush her fingers through Jesus' hair.

Callie just smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes, and Stef noticed as she pulled back and pat her lap. "Come here, baby..." Getting up, she bashfully sat on her mom's lap as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom, I think I'm too big for all of this," she giggled as all Stef could do was place a bunch of kisses on her face.

"You're never too big. You'll always be my baby girl, you know that? Does all of this bother you? Hmmm?" Brushing her fingers over her daughter's soft face, she listened for any type of resentment or anger and was shocked at Callie's response.

"You know I always begged you for more brothers and sisters, Mom. And what did you tell me?"

Stef laughed now as she remembered. "I told you that the stork lost our address!"

With that even Jesus and Lena burst into laughter and Callie joined them. "She did! She told me that the stork lost our address even when I'd cry my eyes out saying I really wanted more brothers and sisters!"

Stef play tickled Callie as she slid to the floor laughing and stayed kneeling near her placing her head on her knees. Stef reached down to run her fingers through her daughter's long brown hair. "So, I get the point, baby girl, but you do understand now why I couldn't quite give you anymore siblings, yes?"

"Because you're gay!" Jesus blurted out, and again everyone erupted into laughter.

"Well, that, and I wasn't with Callie's father to make that happen," Stef laughed at Jesus' attempt at humor making the young boy blush.

Callie sat up then and looked into her mother's eyes. "As I've said before, yes, I'm all for this! I couldn't be happier! It's too bad I'll be a senior next year and won't get to grow up with them, but I'll take it!" She beamed as Stef could only smile at her daughter. Her heart was full once again as she thought back to the young girl who had thrown such a wild fit the day Mariana was hurt. All she knew was that she needed to get under control before she even thought of bringing her home here to the ranch.

STEF*

After our little family meeting, both Lena and I were shocked that Callie had suggested serving us Valentine's Day dinner later on this week. Everything had been happening so dang fast that I had totally forgotten about this fancy day, and if it weren't for Callie, I may have ended up in the dog house.

"Does this look okay or is it too fancy?" Lena was stressing as she had changed her outfit about ten times already, and it was driving me insane.

"Love! You would be beautiful in anything you wore...or didn't wear," I hinted as she looked at me frustrated at my attempt at humor.

"Well, it's too cold to not wear anything in the barn!" She snapped as she ripped off the cream sweater she had on and tossed it on the bed.

Walking up behind her, I ran my hands up her soft arms. "Relax...please. Aren't you always telling me to relax? It's just me, my love. Just you and me..." I leaned in and began placing soft kisses down the crook of her neck to her collarbone, and as I felt her begin to relax against me, I ran my tongue up the side of her neck and whispered in her ear. "Although, we could always have dessert before we head down to dinner..."

She just giggled as she pushed away from me. "As good as that sounds, I think the kids are waiting, and I'd hate for the food to become cold." She quickly decided on that cream sweater that she had on earlier, and as I held out my hand, she smiled shyly at me as I winked and we both walked downstairs where we grabbed our coats and headed to the barn.

Jesus had already made a path to the barn with the snowblower earlier that day knowing that the women would be dressed up, and it made it easier to walk in their dress boots. As I opened the large barn door, Lena gasped as she saw the string of white lights hanging as well as rose petals lining the floor leading them to a little area that both kids had cleared off and set up like a fancy restaurant. Lanterns lit the whats the string of lights could not, and soft music was playing in the corner where Callie had brought her laptop out to the barn.

"This is breathtaking!" Lena smiled at both Callie and Jesus as tears came to her eyes and they both hugged her and then Stef.

"If you'll follow me, ma'am. We have your table over here," Jesus held out his arm to escort Lena as I just winked at her and followed him. Jesus looked so grown up right now in a white shirt and black pair of dress pants and bow tie. He had his hair slicked back, and Callie was dressed in the same color scheme as she too had on a bow tie with her hair neatly braided back.

As the I sat across from Lena, I soon became lost in her presence as both Jesus and Callie made sure to make the experience as memorable as possible. They had insisted on making the food themselves as they served salad, grilled pork chops and green beans and for dessert, Callie had managed to make strawberry cheesecake.

"More wine?" Jesus held up the bottle, making me laugh as I looked at him.

"This is the only time you're allowed to touch that bottle, young man!" I tried to keep a straight face but failed to do so as Lena joined me in laughter, both holding up our glasses for more. After he poured it for us, both Callie and he took the dirty dishes back up to the house giving us some much needed privacy.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Adams Foster?" I stood and held out my hand as Lena smiled widely at me.

"Why I thought you'd never ask, Mrs. Adams Foster!" Taking my hand, she allowed me to pull her as close as possible as our bodies melted together and we began to slowly sway to the music. Soon, I moved so I could kiss across my wife's bare shoulder as I felt the shivers rush over her between us and she whimpered softly looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much, baby," she whispered now as her lips drew closer to mine. Soon our lips connected softly as I moved my hand to grip the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Pushing into the small of her back, I moaned as our tongues rolled over each other's and we began to pull against each other the deeper we kissed. Our soft moans filled the barn as we continued to kiss and enjoy this moment alone. Never in a million years did I ever imagine that I could be this happy. Lena was my everything, and with her, I felt like I could conquer the world.


	30. Chapter 30

CALLIE*

"Mama! Is this okay?" I had placed a vase of wildflowers on the nightstand in Mariana's new room. It was true, I was happy to have her back here at the ranch, but my moms and I had decided that it would be best if we turned the guest room into Mariana's room. We had been faithfully been talking on the phone and had become close, but this was for the best. Plus if and when Isabella came to live with us, she'd be staying with Mari.

Lena appeared in the doorway as she smiled widely. "Yes! She'll love those! Most definitely!" Bobbing her head up down as her curls bounced on her shoulders, I smiled back at her as I looked around the room.

"I'm happy. I am. She's come a long way, Mama. I have faith that everything will be different. She told me last night that Isabella has changed since finding out they were sisters. It's like night and day..."

"Well, it'll be a while before she can come live with us, baby," Lena moved to hug me, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before looking into my eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Cals. I really am. So much has changed for you over the past three years. I'm not sure just anyone could have gone through all of this change so gracefully. Not only did you have to accept me but then the twins and now Isabella..." Tears filled her eyes, and I reached up to wipe them away.

"Don't cry, Mama. It's okay. It is! I'm only strong because I have two strong Moms," I leaned in now and kissed her cheek softly. "We need to stop being so mushy!" I giggle now as I step back and wipe my own wet cheeks. "When will Mom be here with Mari?"

Lena took my hand and lead me towards the kitchen where she had been baking all morning making all kinds of treats, something she usually didn't do, but she had said that today was like a holiday as not only was it the first day of spring but also Mari was coming home. "How many chocolate chip cookies do you think we'll eat, Mama!" I giggle as I see the whole center island filled with cooling cookies.

"Hush, girl! You sound just like your mother, who stole a couple before she left by the way," She grabbed the cookie jar and began filling it, and I began helping her.

"So, do you think I could help Mari train Neon to jump? I've been working with him a little bit these past couple of weeks, and he does seem interested. I just think he'll be more interested if it was her working with him instead of me."

"You think she'll want to do that? Teach him to jump for competition?"

"I do. I actually asked her," I laugh now shyly admitting to the conversation I had had with her just a few days ago.

Raising and eyebrow, Lena leaned on the counter. "I don't see why not. I'm sure your mother has some plans for her with the equine program. She didn't quite finish it when she was here last fall."

"That's true. Mom and her programs," I laugh softly as I roll my eyes and jump up as I hear Jesus yelling from the front porch. Both Lena and I hurry out to see the red truck pulling up the path, and we all stand together smiling as we wait for it to stop so we can all go down and hug Mari. As soon as the truck stops, I run down the steps unable to wait any longer, and as Mari stepped out of the truck, I squealed as I noticed that she had dyed her hair back to it's original, black, shiny color.

Soon the family was surrounding the Latina girl, and there were tears as well as laughter as Jesus eventually was able to get to Mariana and pick her up twirling her in a circle as she laughed heartily. Not only had they worked on and repaired their relationship since the big blow out in January, but also they were as close as ever as Jesus had been allowed to call his twin every single night as Callie had.

"Let's get you inside. Are you hungry? I made cookies!" Lena told the younger girl excitedly and everyone burst into laughter as Mari looked at them confused.

"Oh, you remember how Mama likes for us to eat healthy foods? Well, she made chocolate chip cookies for you," Callie linked her arm into her sister's.

"Enough to feed an army!" Stef laughed along with her daughter, and Lena stuck her tongue out at her wife. "Hey, now, woman! There are consequences to sticking your tongue out at me!"

"She has to muck the stalls!" Jesus teased making them all laugh again as Mari held out her hand for Jesus to take.

As they entered the house, he let go as Callie insisted on showing Mariana her room that she had decorated for her. Jesus rolled his eyes muttering girl stuff as he asked Stef if he could play his video game for a bit. She said he could until dinnertime, and he rushed out of the room towards the living room.

"See? I picked out your bedspread and pictures on the walls!" Callie excitedly showed the younger girl everything, and all Mariana could do was stare as more tears came to her eyes. "Don't you like it?" Callie's face now fell as she saw the tears.

"No! I do! I love it! I just...I don't deserve your love, Callie! I was awful to you, and coming back here just brings back just how bad of a place I was in back then..."

"We talked about this, Mari. I have forgiven you months ago," Callie grabbed her sister's hands and led her to the bed. "Please don't cry! I want to see you smile. I do! You have a beautiful smile!" Callie reached up to wipe the falling tears from Mari's face.

Mariana looked down shyly now as she tried to stop anymore tears from falling. Looking back up at Callie, she smiled now. "I can never thank you enough. You have shown me what true love really is. I was cruel to you. You could have hated me forever. I can't tell you how many foster family's gave up on me, but you didn't. You and Stef and Lena didn't. If it wasn't for you all?" She began to choke on her words now, and Callie rubbed her arm trying to calm her. "If it wasn't for the Adams Fosters, I think Jesus and I would be in prison. I was in a very dark place, and I wouldn't have snapped out of it, Callie! I'm telling you that I wouldn't have!"

Callie moved now to pull her sister into her arms and squeezed her tightly. "I love you, Mari. I love you so much, and we'll never give up on you. Never. My Moms don't give up on people. I've made so many bad decisions in my lifetime, and they didn't give up on me either."

The girls soon pulled back as they continued to hold hands and talk, soon laying back on the bed and talking about horse competitions and training Neon. "Do you think he'll remember me?" Mariana looked over at Callie, concern in her voice.

"Of course! Horses don't forget their owners. I know you aren't his owner, but he chose you. He will remember you, your scent, your voice," Callie smiled back as she sat up and looked at her sister.

"Dinner!!!!!" Lena called up the steps and both girls jumped up to wash their hands before heading downstairs.

"Who's hungry???" Stef called out as they entered the room, and she grabbed the bowl of salad handing it to Jesus first.

"We are of course! We're always hungry when Mama cooks!" Callie teased as she sat next to her mother.

"Hey! I can...cook," Stef stated sheepishly as she winked at Mariana who was watching her closely and smiled back.

"Ya! Burnt biscuits!" Jesus joked as he shoved a forkful of salad in his mouth.

"Ya, ya! I set the timer, okay! I can't help it that it decided to break that day!"

Lena placed her hand on her wife's arm. "Honey, what's your excuse about the burnt spaghetti noodles?"

Stef blushed slightly as her nose twitched. "Listen, I am better at paying the bills and running errands and cleaning the house! Cals and I survived before you came here, missy!" Stef was now defensive which only made everyone laugh even Mariana who seemed to be fitting in just fine. As Lena looked around the table at her family, tears came to her eyes. This was everything she had ever dreamed about and more. This was her family. This was her home.


End file.
